Beautiful Mess
by Emflem01
Summary: Continues were the mid season finale ended. Klaus, Davina and Marcel are faced with the dilemma of how to keep Camille safe from harm, now that Finn is on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Now that Finn is on the loose and out for blood, it is time to turn our attention to the next problem at hand: How to protect Camille. I am under no illusions that Finn's fancy for her will deter him from harming her if his purpose is a revenge mission against me. What better way to hurt me than to hurt the people I love. Not that I'm __**in love**__ with Camille…at least, I don't want to be. At this moment in time that would be a horrible inconvenience, for both our sakes_.

Camille sits there looking forlorn and shaken up after the dramatic climax to the day's events but soon sparks to life when conversation turns to where it is safe for her to go.

"We need a temporary base for Camille, while Finn is out. The logical thing would be for you to stay here, Camille. Finn would expect that you go into hiding and that I would send you as far away as possible." As soon as Klaus says it, Davina's eyes practically burst out of her sockets,

"You must be joking! We need a _safe_ hiding place, Klaus!"

"This is as safe a place as any. I can protect Camille better than anyone can!"

Camille, finding her voice at last, pipes up to join in the heated discussion about her wellbeing, "He has a point, Davina. Who better to keep me safe than an Original vampire who cannot be killed? I fancy my odds here. Klaus can hardly do anything if I'm miles away. If I'm found, what happens then?"

Davina, unhappy with the way the conversation was leading, tried another tactic to prove her point,

"Okay, that may be so. However, Finn is a smart witch. He will not attack unprepared. He will lie low until he reaches full power, power that he will most likely use to manipulate some allies into fighting alongside him. When he launches an attack here and Klaus and Elijah are distracted, who is left to protect you then? Staying here is a terrible idea, Cami. I'm not just saying that because I don't trust _him_…" If Klaus could be killed through looks alone, Davina's eyes would be a dagger straight to the heart. However, she had a point, despite the fact it ate Klaus up to admit. It seemed the only other solution was literally staring Klaus in the face. Except this solution came with its own set of strings attached. Right now, the person he knew would do their upmost to keep Camille safe and who had the ability to protect her at all cost was his protégé, and Camille's former lover, Marcel. That's _two_ truths Klaus doesn't like to admit, but this one must be said out loud.

With a heavy heart Klaus admitted this small defeat, for the sake of Camille, "Look, we all have the same goal in mind here. We want to keep Camille safe, so that leaves only one option." he turned to Marcel and looked him in the eyes. What he saw there, was a burning desire to help. He knew, in that moment that Marcel could do this. He could protect her.

"Marcel, you must take Camille and get her away from this place. I trust you can keep her safe?"

"Of course I can. I care about her just as much as you." Marcel announced, as much to Klaus, as to the silent Camille, ears perked and eyes alert as the two vampires discussed her fate. Marcel, not understanding the depth of feeling Klaus had toward Camille, angered Klaus, who at this point, did not even understand his own feelings for the vulnerable human. Klaus, not ready to admit aloud anything beyond a simple interest in Camille's safety, forced himself to accept that no matter what Marcel thought about Klaus' feelings for Camille, the main thing, at this moment in time, is that he cared enough to protect her.

Throughout this exchange, Camille stood there looking from Klaus to Marcel, absolutely speechless, unsure how she managed to get herself into such a situation where two vampires were practically fawning over her safety. Both wanted to be the protectors, yet in the end, Klaus was the one who made the ultimate sacrifice and for this, she felt an overwhelming surge of compassion for him. Even Davina could sense the tension at the air at the final outcome of the conversation. She knew where Camille's heart ultimately lay. Hell, it didn't take an all-powerful Clare witch to see it, Camille was like an open book. She was destined to go into hiding with Marcel but her heart would remain here, in New Orleans with this Original monster.


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is it then, possibly the last time I will see Klaus for a very long time. Looking at him now, standing forlorn on the balcony, I cannot help but feel sorry for this man, alone. I want so badly to take him in my arms and protect him. It's crazy, I'm a mortal human with only the power of compassion, yet I feel I can tap into his damaged soul and heal some of his wounds, if he would only let me in. He tries, time and again, to push me away. I understand it's for my own benefit but who said I needed protection from him? He makes these decisions for me, sacrificing our friendship to keep me alive. I swear it's like he still has me compelled, because I did not consent to any decision he has made to push me away. _

_Marcel and Davina have left to scout possible hideouts. Before they come back, I need to speak to Klaus, to try to get through to him. Finn thinks I'm half in love with the guy. How can Finn know so much about me when I feel I don't even know myself?_

He could feel her there, watching him, for what felt like an age. He wanted so badly to ask her to remain at the compound with him, so that he could keep a watchful eye on her. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't have his own selfish reasons for wanting Camille close by. She _listened_ to him. In a thousand years, he had not known another being who wanted to, as she put it, 'hear his side' of the story. She saw a good in him that he did not know existed within himself. She keeps him in check, which at times, can be frustrated beyond compare, but mostly refreshing, to have someone speak so candidly, without fear or hesitation. Camille is pure, beautiful honesty. For Klaus to have grown so fond of someone is dangerous. To have grown fond of a human, with no defences, is a mistake. An accident born out of Klaus' desire to manipulate Marcel by using Camille as a pawn. Now Klaus is forced to let Camille go, leaving Marcel to protect her at all costs. It seemed Mother dying with vampire blood in her system had not been the only irony, lately.

"Klaus, before I leave, I wanted to talk to you." Camille said to Klaus' back. He felt if he turned, she would see right through him. Mind reader she is not, but reading his emotions? Well, she had proved to be quite the shrink of late.

Unmoving, Klaus eventually replied, "Goodbyes are hardly necessary. I'll make sure to take down my brother and my father and anyone else who dares to seek me out for a fight and when I do, you will be free…" at this, Klaus finally turned to look at Camille, this beautiful woman whom he had come to care for immensely. "Free to live your life, meet other humans, experience the true joy and beauty that life has to offer."

"Who said that's what I want?"

"It _should_ be what you want, if you want the best for yourself."

"Who are you to decide what brings me happiness? Right now I am living, on the edge granted, but I'm still _living_, Klaus. I have people I care about, _unique_ people and this is where I want to be. I've made this city my home, why _should _I want to leave?"

"Because this is world with vampires, werewolves and witches to name a few. It is a world that is not fit for you. It will break you and you will become wrapped up in this beautiful mess that is my life. I will not allow myself to be the one that snuffs out your light because everything about you is pure light in a world of darkness. I will not compel you to move on. The decision about what you do after I have defeated my family will be yours alone but I have made my feelings quite clear."

"So you'd rather I left for good, is that what you want, Klaus?"

Before Klaus could answer, Marcel and Davina returned. Sensing the tension in the air between Klaus and Cami, Marcel avoided asking anything about what had happened in their absence and got straight to the matter at hand, "Davina and I have searched for empty buildings just outside New Orleans for Cami and I to lay low until this all blows over but we think the best idea is for Cami to live with me at my place, just outside the quarter. It makes no sense to leave the city when I'll be there the whole time to protect Camille. There are weapons at my disposal and it means everyone is close by in case of an emergency. What do you think?

Camille was the first to respond, dripping with sarcasm, "I think it sounds like a great idea. What about you Klaus? Would you rather I was as far away as possible or is Marcel's home out the way enough for you?"

Marcel and Davina both gave each other a look and the pair raised their eyebrows in confusion. The awkward moment of silence was broken by Klaus who, refusing to look at Camille, replied. "It's settled then. I'll keep in touch. Let me know if you hear anything of my brother's whereabouts."

At that, Klaus walked away, hating that he had left things with Camille in such a state, but knowing that it is probably for the best if she grows to hate him. It would make leaving easier and more importantly, staying away seem like a more appealing prospect.


	3. Chapter 3

Camille stood looking outside the window of Marcel's building, eyes focussed across the water, thinking about everything that had happened recently. The physical pain she had endured at the hands of Esther and the emotional pain she felt now, overwhelmed her. For someone so brave and resilient, she felt completely useless - a burden to Marcel and the others, a fragile being whose life they felt compelled to protect. And she thought of Klaus. She understands exactly what he is doing by pushing her away. She understands the fear of his own demons destroying him, and her, in the process. She understands it all, but what makes it so hard is that he does not understand her. He does not see that she has demons too and he was the one who stepped in before those demons took over. He was there when she almost spiralled out control, through her obsession with her brother's death and he saved her life when her uncle Kieran, under a witch's hex, almost killed her. It is true that some people don't want to be saved but her instincts tell her that despite everything, Klaus is not one of those people. He can be redeemed. She just has to show him that she is strong and capable of looking after herself so that he might end this frustrating act of pushing her away 'for her own good' and let her in.

In the week that Camille had been in hiding with Marcel, the vampire had kept a watchful eye over her. He could sense her frustration at being cooped up in the building, unable to do anything but hide. She is not the kind of person who likes to run away from her problems, preferring to face them head on. Camille used her psychological assets, and her physical ones, to reel Finn in. The guy was like putty in her hands. She tip toed around the edge of that dangerous situation without a hint of fear, just pure determination to take the guy, and his family, down. She is loyal to a fault and has a brave heart but that is exactly what will lead her into trouble if she doesn't pick her battles wisely and tread more carefully around beings more powerful than she. Marcel had seen her watching him training his new vampire recruits, with a curiosity that he knew would eventually lead to the question she asked on that seventh day in hiding.

"Marcel, those vampires are certainly coming on, they're a lot stronger and more powerful than when I first arrived. You've done a good job with them, which leads me to wonder… Do you think you'd have time to teach little old me how to fight?"

Marcel sighed "I'm supposed to be looking after you remember, keeping you safe. Not training you for battle."

"I'm not asking you to train me for battle! Here I was thinking _I_ was the dramatic one!" Camille snickered and Marcel shot her a serious look, still not warming to the idea. "Look Marcel, all I want is the ability to protect myself. These past few months alone, I've had Guerrera Werewolves practically stalking me, I've been abducted by not one, but _two_, of Klaus' crazy parents and I've had a mentally unstable witch follow me around with a false identity, claiming to be my tutor! I can throw a mean right fist but that's about it. With your help I'll be able to at least have a fighting chance if I'm attacked, or abducted…again."

Somewhat convinced, Marcel replied, "okay, fine. We start defence training tomorrow. I'll fit you in before the recruits come for their session. I warn you though, if you think it'll give you a fighting chance against a vampire, werewolf or even a witch, think again. We're a lot stronger than any human, even if you are trained by the best." At this, Marcel gave a wry smile.

"I know that, but right now, I'm defenceless, so any skills you can pass on to me would help, even if it is just psychologically. I am not leaving New Orleans once this ordeal with Finn is over, Marcel. That's what Klaus would like me to do but this place has become my home. I'd rather stay and fight my corner than cower away and live a boring existence elsewhere."

Marcel couldn't help but admire the woman. Her plight was indeed remarkably similar to his own. With Vampires banished from the quarter, Marcel was forced to leave his home and start off with nothing. The awful memories of losing everything that he had built on his own, still haunted him. He would do everything he could to protect Camille but if she wanted his help in order to become stronger, so that she could return to her home, he would do that, whether Klaus approved of it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Camille woke up from a deep sleep to find the place empty and unusually quiet. There was always someone in Marcel's apartment, whether it be Marcel himself or a bunch of recruits, she was never left alone. With a sigh, she pulled the covers away, and stepped out of her warm, comfy cocoon in search of Marcel. Feeling the cold immediately, sensing that it was not just the temperature giving her goose bumps, but the eerie silence, she grabbed one of Marcel's jumpers and tip toed around the apartment.

"Marcel?" She croaked.

_Jeez I need a glass of water._

Camille walked to the sink to run the tap but before she knew it, arms were around her neck and she let out a scream as she felt something softly nibble her neck. Marcel turned Camille around and looked at the petrified woman in his arms.

"A wise vampire once told me that the number one rule in self-defence is to always be on your guard."

"Marcel!" Cami replied with a punch to his chest, still recovering from the shock of being blindsided by the vampire.

"That's lesson one out the way. Next time, you'll be more prepared."

"Before we start lesson two, do you mind if I get a drink first? I sound like a strangled cat, who just lost a life, no thanks to you!"

Camille turned around to pour herself a glass of water. When she turned back, Marcel had taken his top off, causing Cami to almost choke on her water.

"Marcel… what are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm going to show you exactly where a vampire's weak spot is."

"Oh, okay, nothing at all to do with showing off then."

"Believe it or not, no" Marcel replied, looking smug. He knew the effect his assets had on Camille, his abs had left quite an impression on her the last time they were intimately involved. Marcel had to force himself to forget the past for now and focus on the job at hand. If he was going to train her properly, he had to put his feelings aside and treat her like just anyone, despite the fact that she was not.

"You want to attack a vampire here," Marcel pointed to his chest, "that's the sternum. It's solid, so if you put a stake through there, you have to use every ounce of strength you got. The other place you want to aim for in an attack is right here, below the ribcage. Vampire or not, it hurts like a bitch"

Camille nodded, taking it all in. Pleased to know that she now knew where a Vampire's weak spots were. "So what about a witch? How would I gain the upper hand if I'm facing the likes of Finn?"

"That's the thing with witches, they all have different levels of power and their differing abilities means that each witch has various weak spots but not all are the same. The way to defend yourself against a witch is to get inside their head. In order to do that, you have to get close to them, find out how they operate and use their weaknesses against them. Vampires and werewolves are much more straightforward, it's force and tactics. With witches, it's psychology. Look at how you took down Finn before. You drew him in using your powers of manipulation and when the time was right, you struck him down. That's the perfect example of turning defence into attack."

"I needed you guys to help me, though. What if I'm on my own?"

"Everyone needs allies Cami. If you're on your own with a witch that you think has intentions to harm you, buy some time. You know that before long, we would arrive to help you. That's the great thing about you, you could talk to anyone. Keep them distracted for long enough and you could help save your own life."

Marcel's speech had given Cami a bit of an epiphany. She had strengths and her strengths were in her psychological abilities. Her bark was as big as any bite. The more she started to realise this, she could feel a power and steely determination creep over her. If she could add physical strength to her repertoire, her confidence would grow and she would not feel so weak and vulnerable. Day one of training and Marcel had already opened her eyes.

In the next two hours Marcel taught Cami basic self-defence manoeuvres and her positive attitude quickly diminished at her lack of physical ability. Her hand eye coordination needed a great deal of work and she let her disappointment hang over her like a cloud.

"Cami, I need you to focus, stop sighing and putting yourself down. You can do this!"

Cami uttered yet another sigh, "Look, you're just going too fast! Slow down and maybe then I'll be able to block."

Marcel laughed, finding Cami's lack of understand of vampire speed somewhat amusing. "Camille, I'm a vampire, this is me in _slow motion_. If I go any slower I'll go so slow I'll forget what move I'm trying to make."

"Ha ha" Camille replied sarcastically. "I guess I'm just tired. Can we stop now and continue this same time tomorrow?"

"We'll continue when I say so. Remember…"

"Always be on your guard. Yeah, yeah. I need food..."

Camille rolled her eyes and headed towards the fridge. The sound of high heels caught the attention of both Camille and Marcel. Davina walked towards them with a huge smile on her face and headed straight for Camille, enveloping her in a tight embrace. The friends hadn't seen each other in over a week and Camille had wondered where Davina was and couldn't help worrying about what situations she was getting herself into, in her absence.

"I've missed you, Cami. Glad to see you're alright, although, I never doubted Marcel's ability to protect you for a second. How you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just passing time here until I can get back to my old apartment, although it hasn't been _all _bad." Marcel's eyes widened as Cami looked at him, smirking, while Davina let out a giggle. Realising he still had his top off from training with Cami earlier, his cheeks burned scarlet and he reached for his top, shoving it over his head at lightning speed. Feeling embarrassed, Marcel looked at Davina and explained the situation,

"Look, it's not what you think, so you can stop giggling. I was simply teaching Cami a few things about self-defence. Her idea, not mine!"

"Oh, was the half-naked part her idea too?" Davina asked, curious, winding Marcel up that little bit more.

"No, unfortunately not. That was all him." Camille smiled at Davina and gave Marcel a cheeky wink. Sensing that it was about time he left the girls to it, Marcel bid farewell, giving Davina a hug, telling her to visit more often and explaining to Cami that he would be back soon.

"So what exactly have you been up to since I last saw you?" Camille asked, noticing that Davina had a glow about her that she hadn't had in a long time. "Is this to do with a certain Mikaelson witch?" Cami smiled, knowing she was on the money, when Davina couldn't force her smile from her face.

"I admit, I've spent a lot of time with Kol. He intrigues me… You would know all about that that though, wouldn't you? I'm not the only one interested in an Original."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Klaus?"

Davina shot Cami a look that said, _I am not a fool, don't try to plead ignorance with me._

"Fine. I do have an interest in Klaus. Sort of. He's not exactly someone I would choose as my plus-one at a party but he is someone I've grown fond of, despite his…flaws."

"Flaws? Oh you mean his cruel, manipulative, calculating ways?"

"I know you don't see eye to eye but you have never got to know him the way I have. There's more to him than meets the eye, Davina. Buried deep, _deep_ down, he has a heart. He cares about me and has shown that my life is important to him. He pushes me away to keep me safe, at his own expense. I don't know _exactly_ how I feel about him or vice versa but at the very least, we are _friends._" Suddenly Camille felt a dark, hollow feeling envelope her, at the thought of Klaus. She has been able to keep her mind off him, using her training as a distraction, but speaking his name again, brought all those feeling back. She missed him.

"Cami, I'm not going to sit here and say that I understand how you feel about the guy because it's a mystery to me how someone like you could even give him the time of day. However, I am here to tell you something, because I'm your friend and I care about you." Davina sighed and looked at Camille, with sad eyes. Camille, sensing that what Davina had to tell her was nothing to smile about, looked back at her, filled with concern.

"What is it then? Stop looking at me like that and spit it out, Davina."

"It's Kol. He's planning to hurt Klaus. I'm not going to tell you what he's doing but I need you to know that he needs me to do it. You're my friend, Cami and I know that you have a thing for Klaus, but the guy isn't redeemable, in my opinion, and I can't justify pulling out of Kol's plans for the sake of our friendship. I hope you can see that it's for the greater good, Cami."

Camille finally let go of the breath she was unaware of holding.

"Camille?"

Utterly speechless, Camille could not reply. Davina stood up and made to leave,

"I don't want you to hate me for this, but I have to go."

Davina left Camille sitting there, dumbfounded, struggling to process the information she had just delivered. Kol was planning to take Klaus down and Davina, her friend, would help him do it. Camille breathed in and out, thinking about the fact that for the second time today she had been completely blindsided by two people she called friends, only this time, it was not pretend.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the compound, Klaus had completed – and then destroyed – yet another painting. The frustration at waiting around for an attack to come to him was becoming intolerable and he could not take it anymore. Klaus used his hybrid powers to compel a number of vampires to find Finn and bring back any information they could get on his next steps. They were ordered not to return unless they had found him. There had been no return in two weeks.

The werewolf wedding went ahead as planned and the packs united to become stronger, with hybrid capabilities. Under their protection, Hope had been reunited with her mother, Hayley, and would remain with the wolves until the Mikaelson family problems had been eradicated. Elijah had been brooding in the shadows, pining for Hayley. Once again, sacrificing his love for the sake of the family, in typical Elijah fashion. Klaus had decided that they had waited around long enough. It was about time they took the fight to Finn.

"Consider this, brother. The longer Finn is out there, building an army of witches, werewolves or whatever ghastly beings he can manipulate, the more chance he has at actually drawing blood around here. If we hunt him down and catch him unawares it would be our best chance of defeating him."

"We don't know where he is, Niklaus. How do you propose we attack Finn when we have no idea where he resides at this moment in time? You have vampires on the look-out for him and not a single one has returned with information on his whereabouts."

"You underestimate our abilities. These new vampires that I compelled to find Finn aren't exactly the most skilled trackers. I'd hardly be surprised if we never seen them again."

Knowing that Klaus would not stop until he got his own way, Elijah accepted defeat, "So what do you suggest? We hunt him down together or separate?"

"I say we take down our enemies one by one, united. We've taken care of our mother" Klaus spat, the sight of his mother clutching a blood bag as she made the choice of whether to let herself die or complete the transition to vampire, still gave him immense pleasure. "Next up is Finn and finally, Michael, and when we do, we can finally get our family back and Hope can return to her home. Throughout all of this I have not forgotten that Michael is out there somewhere, with mother's permission to kill me - as if he needed it." Klaus smirked, the thought of killing Michael, 'The Destroyer' brought no small amount of joy.

Klaus felt a vibration in his pocket from his phone. Marcel was calling him. He hadn't heard from Marcel since he had left that night with Camille. Before he could stop the thought, Klaus wondered just how close Marcel and Camille had become during Marcel's stint as noble protector.

"Marcel, I'm rather busy at the moment, what is it?"

"I'll keep it short and sweet then. One of my new vampires strayed into werewolf territory and got themselves a nasty bite. I've had to use the last of your blood to heal him so we're in need of more. Could you bring over a few vials?"

"I hope the new vampire was worth it, Marcel. I've not got time for this, I have more important things on my agenda, such as a family avenge list that needs taken care of" Klaus sighed

"Look, Klaus, I understand that but do you really think it would've been wise to keep a vampire, who's had a werewolf bite, in my building, with Camille currently here? When side effects to the bite kicked in and the vampire turned into a blood thirsty maniac and tried to kill her, what would you have had me do? I _had_ to give him the last of your blood."

The small mention of Camille was enough for Klaus to concede that Marcel had done the right thing. The hunt for their brother would have to wait. "Fine, I'll be over when I can." At that Klaus hung up the phone.

"Elijah, due to unforeseen circumstances, we need to put our hunt for Finn on the backburner. I need to get my blood to Marcel. Maybe in the meantime you could pay a visit to Hayley and let her know our intentions?" Klaus knew Elijah had been avoiding Hayley since their return to New Orleans with Hope but he also knew he couldn't avoid her forever so he hoped that forcing them to interact with one another might thaw the iceberg that had set between them.

Elijah sighed and nodded, knowing that avoiding Hayley had to come to an end at some point. He would have to summon all the courage he had at his disposal to accept seeing his Hayley with another man, for she was not _his _Hayley anymore. Truth be told, she never really was.


	6. Chapter 6

In the week since Davina had been to visit her, Cami could not get her mind off her threat about Kol taking down Klaus and Davina helping him. How ironic that Klaus had promised Cami that he would not hurt Davina, yet here she was, plotting against him with his brother. She was angry with the fact that Davina was stupid enough to involve herself in the Mikaelson family drama, too naïve to understand that it would all end in tears. She decided she couldn't keep this to herself any longer and decided to tell Marcel.

"When Davina was visiting the other day she told me something…"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Kol has these plans to hurt Klaus in some way and Davina is part of it. I don't know what they plan on doing because Davina wouldn't tell me. Surely they wouldn't kill him because that would mean every vampire Klaus ever sired would die, which obviously includes you…but what if Davina's part in all this involves finding a way to break the sire bond so that they can kill him and him alone?"

"Look, I had a feeling Kol was up to something, when he asked for the diamond. He told me he wants a weapon to protect himself against Klaus. He assured me that he **does not** want Klaus dead, he just wants a weapon for self-defence. Cami, I wouldn't worry. Kol has been plotting against Klaus for hundreds of years and has never succeeded. Speaking of self-defence. You up for another lesson? You've improved a lot since I started training you. I'm happy with the progress you've made."

"But Klaus will…"

"Cami, enough talk of Klaus. He can take care of himself, which is something you wanted _me_ to be able to teach _you_ to do."

"Fine…" Cami shook herself off and put Klaus out of her mind so she could focus on improving her technique. Training with Marcel was vitally important to her. She knew she was doing well and her improvement was giving her a major boost to her self-esteem. Not only that, for the past week, it had taken her mind off the Davina-Klaus-Kol situation.

Marcel threw Cami a blunt stake and got into position, ready to explain to Cami what he wanted her to do, "You won't know when, but I'm going to come up behind you and put my left hand on your waist and my right hand round your neck. When I do, I want you to kick back at me with your right foot, and stab me on the left side with the stake, right her under my ribcage." Marcel pointed to the area he wanted Cami to aim for and she nodded back, understanding. "Be aware, at all times."

Cami exhaled slowly in and out, hating this new move Marcel decided to teach her. She hated things creeping up behind her. Despite the fact she knew it was coming and that she would not be harmed, she still felt anxious about the situation.

One minute he was there, the next he was gone. Cami eyed the room, looking for Marcel, trying to spot the direction he might appear from. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt the arm come around her neck and before she could gasp, she kicked back and directed the stake towards the side of the vampire, feeling his breath on her neck.

"Well done, love. Very impressive."

Camille knew that voice. Her body froze. Her mind was working a mile a minute

_What is he doing here? He's so close, I can smell him. I can feel him there at my neck, holding me. Wait…Is that actually him or have I gone mad? No, I'd recognise that voice anywhere. It's him._

Marcel appeared in front of Camille, smiling. Camille looked at him, thinking he'd played her all along.

"I knew Klaus had appeared and heard the whole thing. I wanted to keep you on your toes. It's not a surprise if you expect it."

Klaus let go of his grip on Camille and smiled back at Marcel. "So, you've been using this time wisely then, teaching Camille to fight?"

"Yeah, it was her idea. She's a strong independent woman, wanted to be able to fight her own battles." Marcel replied.

Camille looked between the two vampires, eyes wide before finally finding her voice.

"Stop! I am _right _here, you know! Klaus…what are you doing here?" She stared hard at the vampire she had not seen in weeks, feeling put out that she had no idea what was going on and wanting answers.

"I'm here because Marcel asked me to come and deliver these." Klaus held up a set of vials of blood. Camille felt her stomach turn at the sight and looked away.

"Thanks for the word of warning, Marcel." Marcel rolled his eyes, took the blood from Klaus, giving him a nod of thanks and walked away, leaving the pair to it. He'd spent enough time with Camille lately to know when it was best to leave her in her moods.

"You're not happy to see me? I for one am pleased to see that you're alive and well. I thought you would feel the same?" Klaus asked Cami, looking genuinely surprised that he did not receive a warmer welcome from the 'Brave Bartender.'

"With the way you left things with us last time, I'm surprised you thought I'd care to see you ever again." Klaus flinched at her words. Camille realised that all the hurt and anger she felt towards Klaus, had come spilling out, and she did not entirely mean what she said.

"Camille…" Klaus was lost for words, a rare occurrence for the Original Vampire.

Camille softened, witnessing the impact her words had on him. "I didn't mean that. Of course I'm glad you're okay" Klaus perked up and sensed an opening that he could use to explain his change of heart.

"I've been thinking…maybe you _should_ return to the quarter, if that is what you want? Once everything is sorted out with my enemies, of course." In their time apart, Klaus had considered that life without Cami in it, was nowhere near vibrant or as colourful. It paled in comparison to having her there, as his confidante and friend. He understood the dangers associated with Camille staying in New Orleans but if that's what she wanted then he would protect her at all costs. Pushing her away hadn't worked, it only made her hate him and he had come to realise that he could not accept her hating him, when he cared for her so much. Above all, he wanted her to be happy. "Who am I to stand in the way of who you are? You should never change or compromise yourself for anyone, Camille."

Touched that Klaus had finally opened up to her and seen the situation from her own point of view for once, Camille gave in to her overwhelming urge and hugged him; a fierce hug, that deepened, emotionally, into something more, when Klaus hugged her back. In a thousand years, he had never felt so content in another arms and they both became consciously aware of the fact that their connection went beyond mere friendship. When they parted, both were smiling at each other, glad to be on happier terms with one another. The moment proved to be short lived, as Klaus soon bore a serious expression. Camille, noting the change in him, sensed that he was about to disclose something important.

"I have something to tell you, which will come as a bit of a shock. It's about my child, Hope. For the past few months, she has been alive and well, being looked after by my sister, Rebekah. Only four people knew this, myself, her mother, Rebekah and Elijah. I wanted to tell you Camille, but for the sake of keeping my daughter safe, that was out of the question. No one could know that she lived. Her death had to be believable, for there were those out there trying to harm her and I could not allow that."

Camille couldn't believe what she was hearing and was immediately overcome by a myriad of emotions. She felt elated that Hope was still alive, as she still carried guilt around for her inability to figure out the Guerrera's plan in time, but she felt terribly sad that their family had to give up their daughter. It had not been a death but it had felt like one.

"Oh Klaus" Cami felt such compassion for him at that moment that she had to force herself not to reach out to him, for fear that he might flinch and shut her out again. She wanted him to continue and explain it all, so she simply looked at him, willing him to open up to her.

"Hope is now under the protection of the werewolves and resides with her mother in the Bayou. How that came to be, is a long story. One that can wait. All I want you to know is that she is safe and very much alive.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Camille.

_What if Davina and Kol follow through on their plans and Hope is left without a father? I cannot let that happen. I must speak to Davina immediately and make her see sense. This has changed everything…_

"So, now you know everything. Finn is still on the loose, I have no idea where. As you know, my father is also out there somewhere. Elijah and I have decided to hunt them down instead of waiting for them to come to us. We're not the_ sitting around_ type. The sooner we find them both the better, so that my child can return to her home along with yourself. Maybe then you can meet her. I think that would be quite lovely…"

Camille was touched that Klaus wanted her to meet his daughter, the most important person in his life and she felt an impulsive urge to open up to him about the threat he knew nothing about, "Klaus, I have something to tell you…" Camille intended to tell him all about the plans Davina and Kol had, before thinking that maybe that was not the wisest decision. Telling him he had two more enemies, when he had quite enough on his mind, could be to the detriment of everyone, especially her friend, Davina. She did not want to put the young witch in danger and she felt certain that warning Klaus that Davina had put the wheels in motion to destroy Klaus for a second time since bringing Michael back, might be the nail in her metaphorical coffin.

"What is it, Cami?"

"It's just…be careful, that's all. Promise me you will always be on the alert." Camille beamed at him, with that radiant smile, hoping her diversion hadn't been noticed. She took a step towards him, placing her hand on his heart. The area that Michael had stabbed, not so long ago, with the white oak steak.

Camille, half joking, continued, "I won't be there to protect you this time, you know." In the instant their eyes locked, the moment turned from playful to intense. A palpable heat surrounded the pair as they struggled to comprehend what they were feeling. Klaus broke the connection when he looked away and took a step back from Camille. Sensing they were straying into far dangerous territory than he could handle for the moment, he put his guard back up. Klaus knew that he had to resolve his family problems before anything else. Taking down Finn and Michael were top priority and for that he would have to recede back into ways of old and switch those feelings off. Camille, hurt that Klaus had cut short their brief moment of intimacy, was determined not to show him her true feelings. She brushed it off as nothing, knowing he had bigger, more important things to take care of. As did she, for as soon as he left she would have to get in touch with Davina and make sure that their plans to take down Klaus would not transpire.

"I better get going. Places to scout, family to kill."

Camille flinched at the way he spoke so candidly about the death and destruction of others. She knew that was a side of him she would never become accustomed to.

Marcel returned to see Klaus on his way and offer his well wishes. He thanked Klaus for bringing his blood, which would no doubt come in useful at some point. Klaus gave Cami a final nod and departed, leaving Camille looking at Marcel, knowing he had heard everything with his exceptional vampire hearing.

Marcel was the first to speak,

"So…I guess we'd better get Davina on the phone."


	7. Chapter 7

Davina sat facing Kol, in the tomb that she helped him unlock. She was trying her best to concentrate on a spell to turn the stake into a dark object, one that could be used against Klaus to put him into a deep and -if they felt like it- unending sleep. However, she found it extremely difficult to focus on taking this serious when she felt like a kaleidoscope of butterflies had invaded her stomach at the mere touch of Kol's hand on hers. Since their kiss, they had developed a closeness that Davina has never experience with another. The way he looked at her, with those blue eyes, as deep as the ocean, took her breath away. She was overwhelmed by the depth of her feelings for Kol, whom she had not known for that long. Theirs was no relationship without complications. He was an Original, Klaus' brother. Although, they had shared interests where Klaus was concerned. They both felt that Klaus deserved to be treated a lesson or two for his treatment of them in the past and agreed that the best way to do this would be to use their powers as witches, to create a weapon that could be used against Klaus. Davina had warned Cami of their intentions and hoped that she would not hold it against her for her part in all this. Cami had feelings for Klaus, whether she would admit it or not and that complicated things for Davina, given that she considered Cami a good friend. However, she had repeatedly thought it over in her head and had come to the same conclusion every time: _Klaus was a danger to most people and he had to be stopped_. Davina could only hope that Cami would come to see that eventually.

"Davina Clare, focus my love" Kol looked at Davina, desperate to continue the spell that he had been unable to complete in the past. Every attempt he had made had been exposed to Klaus in some way or another and he had developed an obsession with the goal of finally having something physical in his hand that could be used against his brother. He was spellbound by the power that would bring.

"Sorry, my mind was…" _on you_, she would say, if she were the 'open book' type. Physically forcing herself to fix her attention on the spell as opposed to his physical presence, she gave herself a shake and replied, "I'm concentrating, let's get this done."

As they were chanting the words to the spell, she could feel the energy build around the room and travel through them like an electrical charge. Flames began to ignite in the candles surrounding them, and the stake in the center of their circle, glowed bright, as if it were a light that had been suddenly switched on. The two witches chanted louder and louder, sensing that the spell was about to reach it's epic conclusion. They both kept their eyes closed, focusing on the words and the current running through them, feeling united in their powerful moment. Davina and Kol knew that their supernatural abilities were impressive, but together they made a formidable pair, with the capacity to complete exhaustive dark magic spells. When the spell reached it's climatic end, Davina and Kol let go of each other's hands, breaking their connection. The powerful magic had taken a lot out of them and it was a spell that they had been working on and practicing since Kol came into possession of the diamond. After a moment of quiet reflection on what they had accomplished, the two witches looked at each other and laughed, a laugh that transpired into full on hilarity, both giddy, with an adrenalin rush. Kol enveloped Davina in a massive hug and shut his eyes, smelling the strawberry scent of her hair. He felt a ridiculous happiness, in that moment. Just being with her was enough, but he had her to thank for helping him get the one thing he so desired, after years of misery heaped on him by his brother. He now possessed a weapon that Klaus did not know about, one which he fully intended to use as soon as the opportunity presented itself, all thanks to the beautiful witch in his arms. He pulled back and looked at her, cupping her face in his hands. This had been the first time he had truly studied her face, the crinkle at the sides of her eyes when she laughed, the dimples on her cheeks when she smiled and those eyes…His mind had been on creating the weapon, the whole time. He hadn't stopped to really look at her. Of course, he could see it, anyone could, but looking deeper, taking all of her in with only her on his mind, it astounded him. She was beautiful.

Two days had passed since the powerful spell conjured by Kol and Davina, when the young witch received a phone call from Camille. She had been waiting on it and knew the time would come when Cami would respond to her advanced warning about their plan. Davina knew that given time to think, Cami would either respond with acceptance or frustration and a sense of betrayal. _This is it_, Davina thought_, the moment of truth_.

"Hi Cami…"

"Hi, listen, this is urgent. I have to talk to you it's important."

"Does this have anything to do with what I told you the other day, concerning Klaus?"

"Yes. Look, I just found out something that blew my mind. That's not me being dramatic here."

"What is it?"

"You know how Klaus' baby died? Well, turns out it…_she_…didn't…"

"Say what now?" Davina could not believe it. How could they fake a death? Confusion clouded her face as she eagerly awaited an explanation.

"I know! I couldn't believe It either and it's a long story how it all came about. A story that I don't actually know, yet. However, the point of my call is this: You cannot go through with this plan to hurt Klaus. You can't Davina! He's a father and this changes everything. Could you live with yourself if that baby grew up without her father?"

"She would be better off without him" Davina replied, not agreeing with Cami that this had changed anything. "Look, that baby has a mother and that's all most children need in life."

"Davina, please. Think about it. Can you honestly live with yourself if you had a part to plan in that baby growing up father-less? I know you're young and I know you hate him but try to imagine what that would feel like if it were you? Marcel is here, he agrees with me. I'll put him on."

"Davina, it's me. I agree with everything Cami said. I think you need to seriously listen to what we're saying and reconsider your part in this. Talk to Kol, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Marcel, even if I wanted to stop anything, I can't! The spell is done and Kol has the weapon. There's nothing I can do... I'm sorry."

Marcel sensed that Davina had wavered slightly on her stance so he probed further, "Couldn't you speak to Kol and convince him to hand over the weapon to you?"

"Betray him, you mean? He's my friend, I don't behave like that around people I consider friends."

"No, I'm not saying that. Talk to him about the baby. It is his niece after all. She is his family too. He might agree to leave Klaus alone, for the sake of their family. Look, just think about it because it isn't just Klaus this affects. You'll be hurting a lot more people by hurting him."

"Okay…fine. I'll speak to Kol and I'll be in touch." Davina hung up the phone and looked at Kol, sleeping on the bed opposite the chair she was sitting in. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Her heart told her that they were right but her head still told her that Klaus was too dangerous to leave be. Be that as it may,_ could _she live with herself if she was the cause of that child growing up without their daddy, even if their daddy was a monster? She doubted it. That meant she would have to follow through on what she had said to Marcel and speak to Kol and she dreaded the very thought of it. Ever since they had made the stake, a weight had been off his shoulders. Now she would have to heap that weight back on and on and on. Original vampire baggage… he was used to it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kol…Kol, wake up…Kol?"

Kol could feel himself being shaken out of a deep and relaxing dream. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Kol, it's me, wake up…"

As he became more aware of who was shaking him, a smile began to appear on his face. It was his little witch, calling to wake him from his slumber. He opened his eyes and the smile was immediately wiped from his face when he saw the look on hers.

"What's up? Has something happened while I was asleep? You look like you've seen a ghost, love." Kol sat up and looked at Davina, studying her face to see that she was not hurt in any way. He rubbed her arm, comforting her, knowing something was very wrong for her to adopt that anxious expression.

"I have something to tell you. You're not going to like it though and the thought of ruining anything between us is seriously worrying me." Davina sighed, dreading the reaction she expected from him.

"It can't be that bad, eh? Whatever it is, we'll be fine. I promise. Just tell me."

"I've just found out that Klaus' child didn't die months ago. She is still alive… This changes things. I couldn't live with myself if we use that stake on Klaus and that child has to grow up without a father."

Kol's face had _shock_ written all over it. He couldn't believe it. He agreed with Davina, this _did_ change things. It actually changed things in the worst possible way.

"We're all doomed…" He uttered.

"Excuse me?" Davina's face knit with confusion. "_Doomed?_ What do you mean, Kol?"

"If that baby lives, Dalia will return for us all…I have to speak to Klaus."

"Dalia who?" Davina had no idea who he was talking about and she was beginning to get frustrated. This was _not_ the reaction she expected and he hadn't even mentioned a thing about the stake. Returning to her point, Davina probed Kol further, "So do you have any opinion at all on what I just said, about not harming Klaus for the sake of the baby? I don't want you to go through with it, Kol."

"There are much more pressing matters at hand, Davina Claire. You have no idea how deep this goes. I don't intend to harm Klaus, not right now. I need to speak to him. Get Marcel to arrange a meet."

The urgency in Kol's manner made Davina feel uneasy but she knew she must act quickly because Kol was in such a state. Kol began pacing the room, muttering to himself as Davina punched Marcel's number into the phone.

"Marcel, hi, it's Davina. I need you to get in touch with Klaus as soon as you can. Kol wants to meet with him….yes, your place would be fine. Preferably as soon as possible. I can't explain much right now. I told him about the baby and he just…flipped out, went on about how we're all doomed. Look, I have no idea what's going on, just get back to me when you can. Bye"

Back at the compound, Klaus and Elijah had not long returned from a family hunting session. They had no success looking for Michael or Finn, yet again, and had retreated for sustenance and rest. Klaus' patience was wearing thin and felt he had to do something to release the tension building up in him, before he lost it completely and killed some innocent people. The problem was, it wasn't innocent people he achieved great pleasure in killing. No, that only made his own self-hatred that bit deeper. He knew exactly whose blood he wanted to spill and the fact he had no idea where they were, drove him mad. Klaus and Elijah had begun to get on each other's nerves the more time they spent hunting without a single lead. As soon as they made it back home, they parted ways, for some well needed space from each other.

Klaus picked up a painting brush, thinking he might find some calm within himself if he painted. Lifting up the sheet covering the easel, he found himself staring at the painting he had started weeks ago. He was impressed with himself for he knew he had done well to capture her beauty. The eyes he was especially proud of. They looked deep and thoughtful, as if you could look into their vast expanse for hours and never really know what was going on inside her mind. She absolutely fascinated him. _The Essence of Camille_.

Klaus's phone rang and he picked it up, noticed it was Marcel and wondered what he could possibly want right now. He was trying to ease some tension yet he sensed Marcel would have something to say that would, no doubt, annoy him further.

"Marcel, this is not a good time, mate."

Marcel sighed down the other end of the phone, "When is it ever? Look, I wouldn't have called unless it was urgent. Kol want to meet you here at my place. He has something he needs to talk to you about and it seems it can't wait."

"My brother is probably lacking the attention he craves. He's like a puppy that's been doing tricks for hours without a single reaction. I haven't got time for that."

"Klaus, I have a feeling it's about your child…"

The phone went silent for a beat_. The calm before the storm_.

Klaus unleashed his anger down the phone as he replied in a furious rage, "HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT MY CHILD? WHO TOLD _HIM?_"

"Camille and I…"

_**Camille.**_Klaus felt his whole body turn to ice. He was stunned. _How could __**she**__ do this to me? _

Klaus found it hard to believe that Camille would betray him and launched an attack down the phone at Marcel, "YOU! You caused this, didn't you! Don't bring Camille into this, she wouldn't do such a thing."

From the other end of the room that Marcel was standing in, Camille could hear Klaus shouting and bawling down the phone. She grabbed the phone from Marcel and decided it was time Klaus heard from the horse's mouth. "Klaus, it's Cami…"

Softening slightly at the sound of her voice, Klaus lowered his tone, wanting to hear what she had to say, without frightening her. "Cami, what is Marcel saying? Please explain to me exactly what is going on here."

"Not over the phone, Klaus. I am part of this, Marcel is not lying to you. I did tell Davina about the baby." Before Cami could continue, Klaus, enraged by her admission, blew up on the other end of the phone. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I TRUSTED YOU! I will NEVER trust you again!"

"Klaus, calm down! Lower your voice or I'm going to hang up this phone, right now and so help me God, _we are done_!" Klaus and Camille breathed in and out simultaneously, down opposite ends of the phone, trying to regain their composure. Camille understood why Klaus was furious but he had not given anyone a chance to explain and she would not let him speak to her like that. When Klaus did not reply after a beat, Camille continued, "I'm sorry, I am. I didn't want to hurt you but if you know me at all, you'll let me explain. I'm saying nothing on the phone. If you want to talk, you can come over and speak to me, face to face."

"I'll be right over." Klaus was grinding his teeth, trying his best to remain calm, despite the fact that what he wanted most was to kill. His instincts told him that he had been wrong to trust Cami but his heart told him she _cared_ for him. Right now he felt his demons were getting the better of him. Klaus hung up the phone and took one last look at the painting before angrily covering up _The Essence of Camille_ with the sheet.


	9. Chapter 9

Camille paced the floor, overcome by anxiety at the thought of the confrontation she was due to have with Klaus. She had never heard him so angry with her and it filled her with no small amount of fear. She knew what he was capable of and she felt certain that despite all they had been through together, if he felt she were a threat, he would annihilate her without a second thought. She would have to use the bond they had created to get him to calmly hear her out but that was not going to be easy. It would be the equivalent of expecting a raging bull to stay put when a red flag was being waved at them. Marcel also looked tense, knowing he had the strength to stand up to Klaus, but knew he was vulnerable to a wolf bite, if Klaus decided to take a chunk out of him. The atmosphere was that of apprehension and unease throughout their wait until Klaus eventually showed up, looking less enraged than he had sounded on the phone but with a fire in his eyes. Clearly he was still fuming.

"Marcel, I want you to leave. This is a discussion between myself and Camille and when I say _leave_, I mean far enough that you can't hear every word I'm saying. Do you understand?" Klaus point blank stared at Marcel, the look in his eyes told Marcel he had better agree to whatever he said or there would be consequences. However, noble protector that Marcel was, he had no intention of leaving Camille on her own with Klaus in his current state, "No, I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you have to say to Camille, you can say to me."

Camille positioned herself between the original vampire and his sire, sensing something was about to erupt, "Marcel it's okay, just go. I'll be fine." Camille nodded to Marcel, hoping he wouldn't exacerbate the situation further and would do as he was told.

"I mean her no harm. If you think I would lay a finger on _her _head, you are mistaken…Now go." Klaus said, not taking no for an answer.

Marcel glared at Klaus and retreated, leaving them to it. He knew Klaus was a man who did not go back on his word so he considered Camille safe, on this occasion. Klaus was angry but if anyone could calm him down, it was her.

As soon as Marcel left, Klaus turned his attention to Cami. He could see she looked anxious but she had a steely front that she was putting on as she faced him, no hint of fear, except her eyes. Those gave her away and told a story of how she was _really_ feeling: _absolutely terrified_.

"Camille, when I told you about my daughter, I told you in confidence because I trusted you. Now I can see that trust was misplaced…"

"Well, if you would hear me out you would know _why_ I did what I did!"

"I'm listening…"

"Davina told me that Kol had a plan to hurt you in some way and he needed her help to do it. I was never told exactly what that plan was."

"Kol always has plans to hurt me, love, I wouldn't expect anything less from the little weasel!" Klaus snickered, finding it unsurprising to hear that Kol had returned from the dead and through mother's help, had found himself another body, all for the purpose of hurting _him_. After a brief moment, he returned his attentions to Camille, "So, why are you just telling me this now? I'm assuming you didn't hear about this plan until after I visited last time?"

"No, actually, I knew."

Klaus looked at Camille, anger seeping from his pores, "You knew? Silly me, I thought we shared a moment or two last time we met. I was obviously mistaken if you kept that information under lock and key. You let me confide in you about my daughter, all the while you knew Davina and Kol had planned to take me down!" Klaus shook his head in disbelief.

"Look, I don't care about your brother. I care about Davina and I care about YOU! I didn't want ANYONE to get hurt! I thought if I could get to her and convince her to stop their…"

Klaus cut in, "Camille, you don't care about me! You neglected to tell me that my brother and Davina had plans to hurt me, then went straight to them with information about my daughter! I thought you might have cared for me once but that was obviously just wishful thinking on my part!"

The exchange was becoming more heated and the tension rising as the argument went on. Both felt a surge of anger and pain at every word the other said.

"You are getting this all wrong! I tried to get Davina to STOP her plans with Kol to PROTECT you! Why can't you see that? Despite your preconceived notions, not EVERYONE is out to get you, Klaus! _Look at me_, don't you believe a word I'm saying?" Klaus breathed deeply, containing his anger. He stared at Camille, looked directly into her vast blue eyes for as long as he possibly could, before the tension peaked and he launched himself at her in a passionate kiss. Before Cami could think, her mouth was on his and she was kissing him back. Arms were exploring each other before Cami found herself backed against a wall. For a moment, their lips broke apart and they looked at each other. All the heat from their earlier exchange had now erupted in an amorous moment that had been building for months. Camille, taking control, began to rip Klaus' jacket off. Klaus, caught up in the moment, went straight for Camille's neck before catching himself just as he was about to bite her and forcing himself away from her. He took a couple of steps back and both struggled to catch their breath as he, yet again, found himself ending another moment with Camille. However, the Brave Bartender would not allow him to part this time and walked straight towards him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Klaus, I am not made of glass china. I won't break." She whispered, still feeling breathless from a moment ago.

Klaus sighed, took her hands from his face and kissed them. He looked up at Camille, thinking how delicate and alluring she is. Knowing that he would never be good enough for her, that he could never protect her from the one thing she is most in danger of: Himself.

"Camille, I want nothing more than _this._ I want you, _all_ of you, but I can't trust myself not to hurt you."

"You've taken blood from me before…"

"Yes, but that wasn't…that was different. Your arms weren't around me then, you weren't kissing my neck and ripping my clothes off. In the heat of things, it's very easy to get carried away and for you, that could lead to an extremely dangerous situation where I can't help myself."

"Klaus, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." Camille pleaded with her eyes, hoping he wouldn't leave it like this. Unfinished. Barely even started.

"_I_ don't trust me. That's all that matters." Klaus turned away and when he looked back, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He suddenly understood that her feelings for him ran deeper than he ever imagined. Against all his better instincts, he took her in his arms and held her. She remained there for what felt like an age, silently sobbing into his chest. The pain they both felt at their connection that could never be, was heart breaking. He wanted her but could never have her and she wanted him but knew that his demons were too deep rooted and overpowering for him to ever let her in. They had written their own tragic tale of _the_ _Brave Bartender and The Hundred Dollar Guy_.

A while later, Camille and Klaus regained their composure and with a heavy heart, agreed not to speak of what had just happened. They would let it go until they both felt the time was right to revisit their feelings. Klaus called Marcel and told him that he would agree to the meet with Kol but requested the presence of Davina, for he had a few things he wanted to say to the young witch. If he was going to keep Cami close to his heart, he would have to find some way to put aside his differences with Davina, given her importance to Cami.

The meet was set for that night. When Marcel returned shortly after, Klaus thought it best to leave. The air was thick with tension and he needed space to breathe and consider everything that had happened with Camille. Once he had a clear frame of mind, he could focus on everything he had to say to Kol. Klaus decided that it might be a good idea to invite Elijah to join in this mini family reunion. If there was anyone that could remain diplomatic in a heated environment and keep them all in check, it was his trusted brother.


	10. Chapter 10

With all the overbearing personalities gathered in Marcel's apartment, it seemed to shrink in size. For a while, everything was silent but laced with tension as no one knew who was going to kick-off proceedings. Camille gave Davina a half smile from across the room and Davina returned the gesture. With all the testosterone in the building, they sensed this could turn into an alpha-male fight for dominance. They just hoped it wouldn't get out of hand and the boys would all behave themselves. Klaus was first to speak up, in his usual sarcastic tone.

"So, _brother_, you wanted to meet me to talk…so talk."

Kol was in no mood for playing games, as he was all too aware of the fact that Klaus usually outwit him, so he got straight to the point. "Your child is still alive and so It's important that you understand there would be dire consequences following the birth of you baby. Consequences that were set in motion by our darling mother, before we were even born. If your child had died, none of this would apply. However, since that is not the case, it means we are all in danger from..."

"Dalia. Yes, we are well aware of that." Elijah cut in, "However, that is an old wives tale. Surely you're not worrying yourself over something that will never happen?"

"No, you're wrong. It is no tale! Dalia is very real and her spirit _will_ return in the form of another and when that happens she will take, not only your baby, but all of us. I'm a witch, I can feel a storm brewing on the other side. It's in my blood."

"What exactly are you hoping to gain from this little exchange?" Klaus replied, somewhat intrigued by his younger sibling.

"I want us to come together, as a family. It is the only way we can protect ourselves against Dalia, when she returns. We must protect ourselves by protecting each other…a shield of sorts."

Klaus laughed incredulously, he could not believe what his brother was suggesting. "You want us to accept you with open arms, given that only five minutes ago, you were concocting a plan to take me down!"

The conversation had taken a turn for the worst, with both brothers beginning to get very angry. Everyone, except Elijah, took a step back, with Camille removing the glass ornaments on the side table…just in case.

"I have a stake that can be used to put you to sleep and I'll keep that stake as long you have the stake that can put _me _to sleep!" Kol stood strong, facing his brother.

"What makes you think I could ever trust you when you have a weapon that can be used against me at any moment, when my back is turned?"

"Think of everything you have done to me in the past! Think of all the times you have drove a dagger through my heart and left me to rot in a box for centuries! You treated _him…" _Kol directed his fiery gaze upon Marcel, who had been standing quietly on the side lines, observing this confrontation, knowing he had seen and heard it all before, "…like a brother, like a son. You took him under your wing, a mere human. Yet I was made to feel like a nuisance who was always in your way. Someone you wouldn't spit on if they were on fire!"

Klaus recoiled, surprisingly affected by Kol's words. He felt something he had never felt before:

_Shame._

In a thousand years, he had many altercations with his youngest brother and had never felt an ounce of guilt, but this time something was different. Kol's impassioned speech felt real, he believed his brother meant every word, until…

"Think about how much you hated the way Michael treated you. Now consider how badly you've treated me. Not that much different now, eh?"

"DON'T EVER COMPARE WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU TO WHAT MICHAEL HAS DONE TO ME!" Klaus exploded in a violent rage, grabbing Kol by the scruff of the neck, "I never hunted you down for centuries or beat you violently for pleasure, did I? Do not let me hear you mention his name in the same sentence as mine, ever again. Do you hear me…_brother_?" He spat, letting Kol go, shoving him away in the process.

"Alright! Alright, keep your hair on!" Kol replied, hands raised, in a signal of defeat. "Maybe that was a bit presumptuous of me to bring up Michael, but I'm simply trying to explain how I feel and have felt for years. I don't want to hurt you. I want something I've never had before, to feel like part of this family for once."

Elijah took a step forward and put a hand on Kol's shoulder, "and you shall, brother…" He turned towards Klaus and put his other hand on Klaus' shoulder. "We are a family. The same blood that runs through your veins, runs through mine and runs through his." He said, looking at Klaus.

Klaus looked back at Elijah, unable to see past his own pessimism, "and what of that stake, Elijah? How am I supposed to take him in knowing he has a weapon in his possession that he created purposely to use against me?"

Before Elijah could respond, Kol spoke, answering Klaus, "I guess we'll just have to give each other the benefit of the doubt. I don't intend to hurt you. I swear it on her life." Kol looked at Davina and held her gaze for a moment before looking back at Klaus, "I need your word that you won't try to dagger me again?"

Klaus bore a serious expression, knowing full well that he would never go back on a promise. "I swear I won't hurt you, unless of course, you provoke me first. I'm all for happy families and all that."

"I'm sure you could use an extra baby sitter once this all blows over." Kol gave a cheeky smile. Klaus, not seeing the funny side, glared back at him,

"Too soon."

"Right…" Kol shuffled towards Davina, who had managed to stay out of their messed up family drama. That is until Klaus rounded on her.

"Davina, I think it's about time you and I had a little chat, don't you?"

"Yes, I agree."

"Be nice, Klaus. Remember she's just a kid." Camille piped up, feeling like a bucket of nerves, hoping that they could set aside their differences in a civil manner without any blood, sweat or tears.

Davina appreciated Camille's intervention, but did not want Klaus to underestimate her. She might be young, but age was nothing when you were this powerful, "It's alright Cami, I can handle this."

Klaus shot Cami a look of disapproval. She saw his look and raised him a warning shot in return. She knew her hold on him was strong. If he hurt Davina, she would never forgive him. Likewise, if Davina hurt Klaus, when he was trying to make amends, she would find it very difficult to forgive her.

"I am quite aware of your numerous attempts to destroy me, little witch. I actually admire your tenacity and I don't blame you for wanting me dead. Pretty much everyone I've ever met has wanted to kill me. But hear this, I am alive, I cannot be killed. Any attempts you make to kill me will most likely fail and result in your death _or_ the death of someone you care about."

"You already killed someone I care about, don't forget! Or, have you killed that many innocent people that you've lost the ability to remember? People are just pawns to you in one big chess game. You move your pieces and take people out at will, without humanity. Those people have lives of their own, families and jobs. Some of them like to paint, like you. Some of them may have children of their own. Every person you kill is a **life**, Klaus. TIM had a life and you took that from him!" Davina's anger turned to pain, as she struggled to prevent the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"Davina, I am sorry for killing your friend. I tried to make up for that in some way by giving you the spell, so you could make a daylight ring for your friend, Josh. I pardoned him so you…"

Davina cut in, "You _pardoned _him, Klaus? You tried to kill Josh! Remember that bite you gave him? You used him as leverage so you could find Marcel. When I was forced to give you the information you sought, you didn't heal him because you were more concerned with taking Marcel down, also my friend by the way. You're a despicable monster and you will use people until you drain them of their worth, without a single thought. You're the **definition** of evil."

"I'm the definition of evil, am I? You brought Michael, The Destroyer, back to kill me!"

"Yes, I did resurrect Michael, because he made a promise to _save _Josh, if I brought him back from the dead. You set that play in motion, Klaus and brought destruction to your _own_ doorstep. How's that for irony?" Davina sniggered, sensing she had Klaus beat. How could he argue with that?

The truth was, Klaus _couldn't. _His silence spoke volumes. He had been verbally out-fought by the young witch and wanted to shift the blame as soon as possible, "Well, you have that very man, who you brought back from the dead to kill me, to thank for everything that happened with you and I. I am what I am because of him. **I am a monster**…" Klaus voice broke, the truth really did hurt, even for the oldest vampire in existence, "… because _he_ made me one…"

After a moment of silence, when no one in the room dared speak, Klaus continued, "Now he's loose again, to hunt me down. God forbid if ever found out about my child…" Klaus looked visibly shaken by the very thought. Elijah, worried about his brother, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Camille, looking on from a distance, wanted so badly to take him in her arms and hug it out. Although she knew that, despite their recent embraces, he was not the hugging type - especially with an audience. Her silent empathy was not lost on Marcel, who studied Camille's face and felt a hollow feeling in the pit of his own stomach at her visible affection for Klaus. They had a friend with benefits relationship once - it seemed a long time ago now - but he thought they had grown closer in the time Cami had spent at his place, particularly when he was teaching her to fight. Their encounters had sparked an attraction that he was now beginning to think was one sided.

Davina and Kol both looked at each other, baffled by this less than Klaus-like reaction. They had never seen him so vulnerable but then again, had never heard him speak like a father, afraid for the well-being of his child. The birth of his daughter had tapped into a humanity in him that was clearly evident now. Everyone in that room wanted to harness that humanity in Klaus, not least, Davina, his nemesis.

"Despite everything that has happened between us in the past, I will help you protect your child. I will not let Michael harm you, or…"

"Hope, _her _name is Hope" Klaus uttered.

"…or Hope. I could never forgive myself if I had a part to play in your daughter growing up without a father or worse still, anything awful happening to _her_. I know if something did happen, you'd try to kill me and we'd have World War Three on our hands. That's not something I want either, so I believe it's in all our best interests to work together."

Klaus nodded, appreciating the olive branch Davina had extended, "In that case, let bygones be bygones. I will treat you as an ally, if you will do the same." Davina nodded at Klaus, acknowledging their pact.

There were no peace treaties signed or any formal agreements made, simply an unwritten rule to protect each other at all costs and if any blood were to be spilled from that day forward it would be the blood of their enemies, not each other. The emphasis was now on a tangible alliance. One that would remain strong _in spite_ of all the interwoven drama and distrust that still existed between each one of them. They would have to find some way to work together, if they were to protect Hope and form a formidable barrier to oppose anyone who wished to hurt her or them.


	11. Chapter 11

Following the formation of a larger alliance on 'Team Klaus', the gang agreed to meet at the compound and together they would head to the Bayou to meet with the Wolves, currently under the rule of Hayley and Jackson, to discuss their next steps in the fight against their common enemies. Klaus initially felt apprehensive about letting Kol meet Hope. Despite the fact they had agreed to accept him into the fold, he still couldn't fully trust his younger brother. However, Elijah had managed to convince him that this would be a step forward for their family; that Hope would bring them together. Elijah spoke of his love for his niece and claimed it would be nigh on impossible for Kol to feel any different. "He might grow up..." Elijah surmised.

The only one who turned up at the compound without an invite, was Cami. Klaus had told Marcel to keep Camille out of the loop, for her own safety, but she had obviously got information out of him some way or another.

Klaus shook his head and walked towards her, "Camille, you shouldn't be here, it's not safe."

"I would like a word with you." Camille announced, continuing to walk straight past Klaus, expecting that he would follow her. When they were a reasonable distance away from everyone, she turned on her heel and began to lecture the original vampire, "I want to be told exactly what is going on with you guys! I don't appreciate that you keep leaving me out because I'm nothing more than a human. I have skills, you know! I helped take Finn down the first time!" Klaus fought back a smile, _this _was the Camille he was falling for. Her spirit and bravery was admirable, he just wasn't convinced that it was worth risking her safety. Judging by the look on Klaus face, Camille thought she was getting somewhere and continued her plea, "Look, I am losing my mind in hiding. If you guys are going to risk your lives, then I at least want to have the choice to do as I wish with my own life. You're taking that choice from me, Klaus!"

"You will get yourself killed and I cannot allow that." Klaus replied

"Allow it? It's not your place to _allow_ anything. You don't own me, remember?"

Klaus sighed. There was no way she was going to back down. She was far too stubborn for that.

"Fine…just try not to get yourself killed. I won't always be there to protect you, Camille."

"I know you won't, hence why Marcel has been teaching me how to defend myself. I'm not bad, if I don't say so myself…so, stop worrying about me, I'm a big girl." Klaus nodded to a stunned, but relieved, Camille, who was surprised that the vampire hadn't put up much of a fight against her on this occasion. Klaus was a hard nut to crack but she felt certain was making progress.

The pair re-joined the group, consisting of: Elijah, Kol, Davina and Marcel. Klaus explained to everyone that he had been in touch with Hayley so the wolves were expecting them. Elijah flinched at the mere mention of Hayley's name. The last time he had ventured out to the Bayou to speak to her, he received a frosty reception from Jackson, and Hayley could hardly look him in the eyes. He always felt like a trespasser on werewolf territory, or at the very least, an unwelcome guest. The marriage between Hayley and Jackson only served to make their awkward interactions even more forced. Elijah used his visit to spend some time with his niece, the only one who truly looked pleased to see him. Since then, he had not been back for a visit and had tried his upmost to keep himself busy and focussed on their current precarious situation.

On their arrival at the Bayou, they could see Hayley and Jackson sitting together near a blazing fire in the middle of camp. Hope was on Jackson's knee being tickled, giggling and making the most adorable sounds, while Hayley and Jackson both laughed and appeared to be in their element interacting with the child. Elijah felt like his heart was being compressed and a breath caught in his throat witnessing this rare family moment. He was not the only one struggling with the sight of such contentment and happiness. Klaus looked dismayed to see his child bonding with another man and it reminded him of the urgency of their endeavour. He had hardly spent any time with Hope in her short time on earth and he doubted she would even know who he was. He could only hope that when the time came for her to move into his home, that she would adapt to the change well and come to realise that _he_ was her father, not this wolf whom he was glaring at now.

Hayley looked up when she heard their footsteps come towards her and immediately stood up and embraced Cami, who was awe-struck at the sight of the baby. They had become friendly in recent times and Hayley was surprised to see her, taken aback that Klaus had allowed Cami to come out of hiding. Hayley looked at the rest of the group, recognised the pained expression on Elijah's face and the pissed off expression on Klaus' face and felt like not much had changed since they had last seen each other. They still fit their brooding, moody stereotypes. Jackson begrudgingly got up, still holding Hope and proceeded with the formalities. He handed Hope to Klaus and welcomed the group to their camp. He had to remind himself that while he was with Hayley, he would never be free of these vampires and despite the fact he treated Hope like his own daughter, she would never be his.

Klaus softened the minute Hope was handed over to him. He looked at her perfect face, smiling back at him, with those rosy cheeks and great big eyes and felt a surge of love and affection. She was, without doubt, his greatest legacy. If he was to die tomorrow, he would be at peace knowing his existence had been worthwhile after all. That being said, he would fight with everything he had to protect her at all costs and make sure he lived to see her blossom from this tiny bundle of joy in his arms into a magnificent woman. She was entirely unique being the daughter of an original vampire hybrid and a werewolf and Klaus sensed that the power this child possessed could be incomprehensible. It would be their job to retain and harness that power to make sure that she used it wisely.

Klaus looked towards Kol, who had been watching curiously from a distance. He still felt like an outsider among his brothers and felt it wasn't his place to stand beside them and revel in this family moment. However, from where he was standing taking it all in, a warmth washed over him at the sight of his brother holding his child, devotion radiating from every fibre of his being. Kol had never seen Klaus look so relaxed and content. It was almost _human. _When Klaus looked directly at him, Kol's body became rigid and he just _knew_ that Klaus was going to walk towards him with the baby, expecting him to hold her.

_What if I brake her? What if she bursts out crying or wakes up the dead with her screams when he hands her to me? No... Nope. I can't do this!_

Sensing his apprehension, Davina grabbed hold of Kol's hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her and she smiled, encouraging him to let go of his fear. She mouthed the word "BREATHE" and let go of his hand. He could've sworn she used her magic to put a spell on him to settle his nerves but it was simply her presence that was enough to calm him down and give him the strength to stay, as opposed to running for the hills.

"Would you like to hold your niece?" Klaus asked, witnessing the fear in his youngest brother's eyes. "She _is_ three quarters werewolf but as far as I know, she doesn't bite…yet" Klaus smirked. He was, in his own way, trying to ease his brother's concerns. Kol nodded, finding that the power of speech had escaped him. His eyes widened as Klaus lay baby Hope in his arms. Kol couldn't speak, he couldn't even think. He felt himself paralysed by feelings, overcome with emotion. A tear escaped his eye and fell onto the cheek of the baby, _his _baby niece. He struggled to put into words what this moment meant to him. What _she_ meant to him. If having her in his life meant putting his differences aside with his brother, he would do that in a heart beat. Klaus could see the emotion literally pouring out from his brother and he acknowledged this with a comforting arm on Kol's shoulder. Kol broke contact with Hope and looked at his brother - both glassy eyed and lost for words - and smiled. _This _was the moment he had been craving for over a thousand years. The moment he unequivocally felt like part of the Mikaelson family.

Looking on from a spot behind the trees, Michael, the destroyer, had a fire in his eyes. His face wrinkled with disgust at the sickly sight before him. His _sons_ and the _bastard_, together, playing happy families. He couldn't wait to avenge Klaus and kill that demon spawn of his, in front of his very eyes.

"Shouldn't we attack, now, when they are least expecting it?"

"No. Let them have their moment. It will make it all the more sweeter when I take everything they have away from them." Michael growled.

"It seems like the last thing on their mind is defending anything, they appear to be too wrapped up in that child… She must die first, as soon as we get the chance."

"_It_ will be used as a device to torture that bastard over there and when I am done with it_,_ you can do whatever spells you want to kill the thing."

"Yes… _father_." Finn looked on in awe. The depth of his father's cruelty amazed him. He wanted to simply kill the child and be done with it. If it weren't for his mother's pact with Dalia, long ago, he wouldn't harm a hair on that child's neck. He would never stoop so low. All he wanted was for Klaus to see the error of his ways, but when it became clear that Klaus could never be redeemed, he made it his mission to destroy him and he would go through anyone who dared to stand in his way. The difference between him and Michael was that Michael wanted to leave a path of destruction in his wake. He took great pleasure in witnessing the torture of others and did not believe in a 'quick kill'. Finn simply wanted rid of Klaus and had formed a partnership with his father to avenge their common enemy.

'_The Destroyer'…What an apt name for this man before me…for he will destroy everything with a brutality, the likes of which have never been seen before._

Finn shuddered at the thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Elijah and Klaus spent their time at the Bayou updating the wolves on the situation with Michael and Finn. They warned them that an attack could be imminent, to be watchful and prepared. As a group, they discussed their next steps and with everyone in agreement, Klaus and Elijah returned to the compound, while Kol and Davina went with Marcel and Cami, back to Marcel's apartment. Klaus had decided it was time to put their witch allies to good use. Kol and Davina were tasked to carry out a 'Locator Spell' to find out the whereabouts of Finn and Michael.

Sitting with a map of New Orleans in front of her, Davina began to chant the words of the locator spell, holding Kol's hand, channelling his energy. She could feel his power merge with her own. Cami and Marcel looked on, intrigued by the work of the witches. The spell indicated Finn's whereabouts so they began to chant again, in search of Michael this time.

"Huh…so they're together." Camille announced

Marcel smirked, "That's no surprise. It was too much of a coincidence that we hadn't heard from either of them."

"My father wants to kill Klaus and so does my brother, it makes sense. We'd better give Klaus a call."

"Nice one, D." Marcel smiled at Davina and gave her a paternal hug, proud of the little witch who had come so far. He was glad that she was back on-side as she would be an invaluable asset to their team.

Kol dialled Klaus number. Klaus, awaiting their call, answered immediately, putting Kol on speaker phone.

"Kol, how did it go? Did you find their locations?"

"Location. Singular. They're in the same place, surprise, surprise!"

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other and grinned. "Looks like we can kill two birds with one stone. So where are the despicable pair?"

"They're at the cemetery" Kol replied.

"Ironic. That's where they'll both see their deaths." Klaus loved a hint of irony. "We'll get going then, before they disappear and you have to locate them all over again."

"It was Davina who located them, not me."

"In that case, pass on my gratitude to the young witch. We'll be in touch."

* * *

><p>Klaus and Elijah scouted out the cemetery, in search of their brother and Michael. They had been hunting for over an hour and could not see, hear or smell anything that indicated that their enemies had been there. Both brothers were beginning to lose patience, with Klaus sensing that Davina had purposely led them astray.<p>

Klaus sighed "There's something very wrong here Elijah, I can feel it. We are being duped by someone. Probably that little witch. She's always had it out for me!"

"Settle brother! We made a pact and Davina is very much on our side." Elijah stared hard at Klaus, trying to get through to him and will him on "They'll be here, somewhere. We just have to look harder."

Klaus turned away, his frustration apparent as he punched a head stone, breaking it in two.

"Klaus!" Elijah grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, "That is enough! Save it for when we do run into them."

Klaus looked down at his fist. There wasn't a single mark on it. He took great pleasure in witnessing his own strength. He just wished he could harness that strength instead of letting his anger get the better of him.

They probed the cemetery for another half hour before Klaus gave up looking anymore. The brothers returned to the compound and phoned Kol.

"Tell Davina her locator spell was unsuccessful. In fact, if her plan was to deceive me then congratulate her on a job well done." Klaus' voice stung with sarcasm.

Davina grabbed the phone from Kol. "Look, there must be some mistake…"

"The only mistake was placing our trust in you!"

"No, you're wrong! We did the locator spell. Marcel and Cami are witnesses. They spell told us that they were both at the cemetery, together"

"We scoured every inch of that cemetery and there wasn't any discernible clues that they had been there at all. Clearly, something has gone wrong with your locator spell so I'll leave you to figure that one out." Klaus hung up, irritated and becoming more convinced that there was something sinister going on.

* * *

><p>Back at Marcel's apartment Davina looked baffled by the turn of events. She was familiar with locator spells and had carried out her fair share of them in the past.<p>

"I don't understand, my locator spells have always worked in the past. You watched me do it." Davina looked at Kol. His eyes suddenly opened wide and the colour drained from his face.

"It's Finn…The sneaky bastard! He's set up a diversion. They purposely lead us to the wrong place!"

Cami, watching on from the side lines, put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe the supernatural drama that was suddenly unfolding.

Marcel began pacing the floor, before turning to Kol, "If you're right, that means we have no idea where they are. They could be anywhere…"

Kol grabbed the phone and dialled Klaus' number.

* * *

><p>Klaus' phone rang, thinking it was Kol and unamused with their efforts to locate Finn and Michael, the irritable vampire left his phone ringing on the table and turned towards Elijah.<p>

"I'm not answering that. I've had enough of them for one day, brother." Elijah shook his head. When his brother was in this kind of mood it was best to leave him be. Elijah felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked up at Klaus, "It's Hayley…"

Elijah answered his phone. Before he could speak a loud, gut-wrenching scream was heard down the other end of the phone. Without reply, the two vampires looked at each other, alert, with unmasked fear in their eyes.

In a split second, they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus and Elijah arrived at the Bayou to what can only be described as a massacre. Limbs were strewn haphazardly here and there and the stench of death lingered in the air. The brothers scanned the area, taking it all in. For Klaus, who had killed his fair share of supernatural beings, even this was beyond comprehension. There was only one who could take credit for this picture of complete and utter destruction: Michael.

Hayley lay in the foetal position, clutching a pink blanket that belonged to Hope, barely breathing. Elijah spotted her and immediately ran to her side, followed by Klaus.

"Hayley…it's me, Elijah" From her position on the ground, Hayley looked towards him. Her face was awash with fear. Elijah lifted her up into his arms and held her while she convulsed with sobs. Klaus could only look on in horror, unable to ask the one question running through his mind from the minute he received the phone call from Hayley -

_Where is Hope?_

The look on her face said it all. His worst nightmare was confirmed when she began to wail, "My child…my baby…" into Elijah's chest. Klaus closed his eyes and for a moment he let the pain seep through him before dropping to his knees and unleashing a harrowing howl. The sound made the hairs on the back of Elijah's neck stand on end. He had never heard anything like it. Hayley drew back from Elijah and used the remaining strength she had left to drag herself towards Klaus. He sat unmoving, with his head bowed to the ground. Hayley placed her two hands on his face and lifted his head, forcing Klaus to look at her. It was like staring into a mirror, everything about their expression and their eyes were identical. Only they could understand the infinite pain of a parent who had lost their child.

After what felt like an age of unbroken eye contact, Klaus' expressions began to harden and he adopted a fire in his eyes. He had let himself feel pain, knowing that he must now channel that pain into strength and use that steely resolve to get their daughter back. Hayley registered the change in Klaus and his emotions began to reflect her own as she found a toughness inside her that she did not know she possessed.

Klaus brought the silence to an end.

"Hayley…What happened here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(24 hours earlier)<strong>_

Finn and Michael sat perfectly still, in silence, at their spot in the woods. They were conveniently hidden by trees and bushes some distance away but if they were quiet enough, they could hear every word that was being said by the group at the camp fire, and this appeared to be a discussion that _they_ did not want to miss. They heard Klaus warn the wolves of an imminent attack and direct the witches to perform a locator spell to discover their whereabouts. Michael looked towards Finn and Finn nodded back, acknowledging this vital piece of information. They turned back towards camp and continued to listen. Klaus eluded to the fact that Marcel had Vampires in training that may or may not be used in combat and if worst came to worse, Klaus had an ace up his sleeve that he was prepared to use but would keep under wraps for the moment.

_Interesting…_ Michael thought. _What is this 'ace' up his sleeve?_

At that, the group bid farewell, with Klaus announcing that he and Elijah would return to the compound and directing the witches to return to Marcel's with Marcel and the human. When they were absolutely sure that the group had left camp, Michael and Finn retreated to discuss _their _next moves, in light of this upper hand that they had gained.

Finn stated his concerns about the locator spell 'Team Klaus' intended to use to find them. "We can't have them know our whereabouts. That Locator Spell will give us away." Michael nodded in agreement. Finn continued, "However, I know a diversion spell that, if done correctly, will lead them to the wrong place."

"Is that so? Excellent, your idea is inspired." Michael clearly approved, beginning to think that having Finn on-side might give him the edge over Klaus.

"Where shall I lead them to?"

"Let them think we're at the cemetery. Klaus will without doubt believe that he will win this fight and think he has the upper hand. He'll assume that we will see our death at a cemetery and the irony in that will bring him false pleasure. When they are successfully distracted at their mistaken location, we will make our move into camp -"

"And take the child." Finn interrupted.

"No, no!" Michael insisted, "We won't just take the child. That would be far too simple." Michael looked towards Finn, giving his command "No, I need you to use your magic to manipulate these abominable beasts into killing each other, sparing the life of the mother so she can bear witness as I take that child."

Finn objected, shaking his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't do two different spells at the one time, restraining one hybrid while directing the others to kill each other. It's impossible."

Michael groaned and place his fingers to his temples. That was _not_ what he wanted to hear. He looked directly at Finn and cracked his neck, releasing some pent up tension.

"Alright, what _can _you do?" He sneered.

"I can put them all into a trance, whilst _you_ kill as many of them as you wish. I will take the child, while the mother is under the spell. If you spare her life, she will awake to find the child gone and her pack obliterated…"

A twisted smile formed on Michael's face. The macabre nature of their plan was to his taste.

"…will that suffice?"

"Yes. That will do." Michael approved. He was not often impressed by his children. "Finally, a son I can be proud of."

Finn looked away in distaste and set to work on the diversion spell that would set the ball in motion, culminating in a bloodbath and the single-handed slaughter of a pack, or more accurately, a whole _family_ of wolves. All in a night's work.


	14. Chapter 14

The skies began to rain upon the bodies of the wolf clan at the Bayou as Hayley, Klaus and Elijah walked around to assess the damage and look for any fortune souls that had been spared. It was as they had suspected - every single one of them was dead, including Jackson, Hayley's husband of only a few months. Hayley spotted him and turned away at the sight. She couldn't begin to grieve for her family when Hope was still missing. There was a chance that her baby was still alive and she knew she must put this unspeakable tragedy to the back of her mind until her daughter was safe, in her arms. The eerie silence was broken by the harsh sound of Elijah's phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw that a call was coming in from Klaus' mobile. He looked at Klaus and Klaus took the phone from him.

"Who is this?" Klaus knew _exactly _who it would be, but played along.

"You appear to have left your phone at home, boy. I assume by now you have witnessed our little scene at your wolf-whore's camp?"

"Where is my daughter?"

Blatantly ignoring Klaus' question, Michael continued, "I do take great pleasure in killing beasts."

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Klaus was done playing games and had no time for Michael's usual seething remarks. Michael laughed down the other end of the phone. He was enjoying this immensely.

"Now, now. Play nicely, Niklaus. Your spawn is alive."

"If you have touched a hair on her head I will hunt you down and kill you." Klaus spoke slowly, emphasising every word. "A slow, torturous death."

Michael sniggered, he was achieving the reaction he wanted from Klaus. Angry Klaus was a lot more vulnerable. He acted based on his emotions instead of using his head. That was one of the reasons he was most disappointed in Klaus, as a child - He was not a great fighter.

"I can assure you that she is being taken care of. You can come and get her, but if you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me." Michael hung up, leaving Klaus, Elijah and Hayley's blood boiling.

"They're at the compound, we must go there now and I'll kill that Son of a Bitch with my bare hands!" Hayley growled, shaking with anger.

"If we are to defeat him, we must have a plan! You two need to calm down!" Elijah asserted.

"OUR CHILD IS IN THE HANDS OF A MANIAC WHO WANTS TO KILL ME AND EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Klaus exploded in a fit of rage. Elijah grabbed Klaus and hugged him fiercely. In his anger, Klaus would act irrationally without thought. He sometimes forgot who the enemy was and felt like the world was against him. Elijah needed him to focus and listen to what he had to say, so held him until he felt brother relax in his arms. Klaus breathed deeply, in and out, and Elijah released his hold on him.

"Niklaus, we can't storm in there without a plan. We need to get in touch with Kol, Davina and Marcel and decide what we are going to do next."

"They have our baby, Elijah. We haven't got time to go to Marcel's, sit around the table and plan anything. Her life is in danger and the longer they have her, the more likely it is that they'll hurt her. We need to go there, now!" Hayley pleaded.

"Elijah is right, we can't walk in there and expect to get her back easily. Look around you at the destruction the pair of them have caused. As a team, they have the upper hand. We need to get Kol and Davina involved. Michael has a witch in Finn but we have two." Klaus looked at Hayley, "I promise you this: We will get our daughter back and rest assured Michael and Finn will not survive the night."

* * *

><p>Marcel looked up when he heard footsteps come down the stairs in his apartment. He saw Klaus, followed by Hayley and Elijah. They all bore the same distraught expression as they gathered in the middle of the room. Elijah took control of the situation and explained to Marcel, Cami, Kol and Davina exactly what had happened at the Bayou. He painted a picture of destruction and chaos and confirmed everyone's worst fears; that Hope had been abducted by Michael and Finn.<p>

"We need to formulate a plan of attack if we are to defeat these two. Michael is using Finn's magic as a defence mechanism. We need to counteract that, using you two…" Elijah pointed at Davina and Kol, "…to effectively form a barrier against Finn's magic. If you can keep him under control it means that we can attack Michael. Hayley will remain with the witches but will seize any opportunity she can to get Hope back."

Marcel nodded. "I'll help kill the Son of a Bitch."

Kol stood up and faced Elijah. "I have an idea. You only need one of us to stop Finn's magic. Davina and I are both capable and powerful enough to single-handedly form a barrier to block Finn. What if one of us performs a cloaking spell on Cami?" Everyone looked at Kol, confused about where he was going with this. Kol announced his master plan, bluntly, "Cami could stake Michael."

"What!?" Klaus shook his head, "Are you mad? I'm not putting her life in danger. She needs to stay out of this."

Camille could not believe she was actually being included. When she came round from the shock, she spoke up, "Look, I can do this. I think it's a great idea. Marcel has been training me for months so I know where a vampire's weak spot is. We might as well put that training to good use."

Marcel chimed in, "She's right, she can fight, Klaus, and under a cloaking spell, Michael wouldn't see her coming."

"…he wouldn't expect her either." Elijah mused.

Klaus took a step toward Cami. The worry was evident on his face. "I can't stop you, Camille."

"I don't want you to. The bastard tried to kill me too." Klaus and Camille looked at each other for a beat, remembering the ordeal they had been through not so long ago, when Michael abducted Camille and both Klaus and Camille ended up saving each other that day. "This is payback." Camille declared to Klaus, willing him to agree to let her fight with them. Kol interrupted the moment between the human and the original vampire by clearing his throat.

"In that case, I have something of use." Kol proclaimed, before going off in search of his bag, returning with the stake he had made with Davina. The one meant for Klaus. He handed it to Cami and Klaus immediately registered the gesture, knowing that his brother was effectively giving up the one weapon he had that could be used against him. Klaus was moved by this but elected to keep his feelings to himself as there was too much going on for a warm heart to heart with Kol. He vowed to make it up to him once this was all over.

"So if I stab him with this, will it kill him?" Cami asked

"No, but it'll put him to sleep." Kol replied before turning to look at Elijah and Klaus. "I'll take on my brother then. I'll stop Finn from being able to use magic and Davina can put Cami under a cloaking spell."

"Excellent. As I mentioned before, I have another weapon that I'm willing to use if worst comes to worst." Everyone looked at Klaus, intrigued by this 'ace' he had previously claimed to have up his sleeve.

"What's that then?" Kol probed.

Klaus smirked at Kol,

"Our mother…"


	15. Chapter 15

Michael and Finn allowed themselves a tour of the compound, on their wait for their family to arrive. Finn found himself in Klaus' room, surrounded by torn canvasses, but one remained sitting on the easel, covered up. Curious, Finn put down the child, handed her a paintbrush that been dipped in a pot of paint and let her occupy herself by dragging the paintbrush over the carpet. Finn lifted the cover and grimaced when he spotted Klaus' latest painting. It was remarkably like Camille. He was drawn to her eyes immediately, which were carved with such depth of feeling. For anyone who did not know her, they would understand that locked beneath that beautiful exterior was a damaged woman, struggling to keep her grief and pain in check. Those exceptional eyes were the key to her soul. For a moment, he contemplated allowing the child to draw over the masterpiece, destroying this reminder of unrequited feelings he had once had for the naïve human. However, he found that the pull to keep this stunning visual intact was far greater than his need to destroy it, so he covered the painting back up with the sheet, setting himself a reminder to return for the painting after the fight with his brothers.

Michael wanted nothing to do with the child and had left Finn to keep an eye on her and prevent Klaus or any of his allies getting to her, at all costs. It would be a challenge but Finn could perform spells with Hope in his arms, as long as his concentration did not falter. Michael was confident that he could defeat Klaus and his pitiful army of creatures on his own, he was certain of it. Klaus would be on edge, knowing that his child's life was on the line and that meant Michael had a distinct advantage over him. He would taunt Klaus until his anger tipped him over the edge. Defeating the others would be easy as Klaus was no doubt, the most powerful of the lot. Elijah would be a challenge, due to his loyalty to his brother, but he felt he could handle his son's advances, like he handled him in the past. The rest of Klaus' allies posed no threat to Michael. If he could see them coming, he would kill them, instantly.

* * *

><p>Michael paced the floor, waiting for the cavalry to arrive. They were taking their time. Surprising, considering he possessed the most important thing to them. If they were trying to come up with some master plan in order to win this fight, it just showed how much they feared him and that thought gave him an air of arrogance, to add to his ever-growing egotistical nature. Michael paused, sniffing the air.<p>

"Ah, the beast has arrived, I could smell you a mile away." Michael sniggered, looking at Klaus and his trailing bunch of tag-alongs. Michael recognised the wolf whose life he had spared so she could experience the true pain of losing a child. Michael himself knew that feeling. Some things are worse than death; living without your child is one of them. He not only wanted the wolf to _pay _for cavorting with the bastard Niklaus, he wanted to destroy her. That pain and devastation she would carry, throughout the rest of her existence. With this thought in mind, he spared her life. Beside the wolf was his delusional son, Elijah, who had always assumed that he was morally above the rest. He had chased Niklaus' redemption for centuries. What's the definition of insanity again? Oh yes, _doing something over and over again and expecting a different result._ That summed up Elijah in Michael's mind. Michael took notice of his other son, Kol, in that bizarre-looking new body Esther found for him. He knew Kol would always align himself with Klaus. Like a puppy, he craved the attention of his brother and when Klaus tired of the nuisance, Kol would retreat and lick his wounds, before returning to grab Klaus' attention with more pathetic tricks. That boy was no threat to him. If he cared enough, he would pity him. Slightly behind the bunch was Marcellus, the Vampire that Klaus sired. Michael knew all about him and would enjoy spilling blood from Niklaus' 'prodigy'. Michael pondered where young Davina was. He seen her with them at the camp fire at the Bayou and noted that she was clearly on their side. He wondered if she had changed her mind or maybe in her absence _she_ was the ace Klaus claimed to have up his sleeve…

Klaus stopped a meter away from Michael, "I'm going to ask you this once. What the hell have you done with my daughter?"

Michael smiled, a sly look on his face. He had Klaus right where he wanted him. "She's here. Somewhere. Being looked after by your _half-_brother. But like I said, if you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me first." He sneered, challenging Klaus to engage in a fight.

"Hayley, Kol, go find Hope." Klaus spoke without taking his eyes from Michael, "I will take care of this, along with Elijah and Marcel."

"Are you that confident, boy?" Michael spat. He watched Kol and Hayley leave, knowing that Finn could handle himself against those two. After all, he had the child. A simple threat to break her neck right in front of them ought to be enough cause for pause. His eyes immediately looked towards the three enemies before him. "Niklaus, it shows how much you fear me that you need back-up. You're too weak to fight me on your own!"

"I can fight you on my own but lately I've grown rather fond of the company."

"I hope you made the most of it, they won't be alive to keep you company much longer. They'll be headed for the same place as your daughter, tonight…" Michael paused, enjoying seeing Klaus squirm. "…Straight to hell!"

That comment not only _tipped_ Klaus over the edge, it _threw_ him over. He launched an attack at Michael and Elijah and Marcel joined in from either side. Michael was much faster and had gained an enormous amount of strength since Klaus had last come into contact with him. He had been well-fed in that period of time and Klaus knew after the first few seconds of his attack that this would not be an easy win. Michael punched back and managed to send Klaus flying into a wooden table. He turned and bit Marcel in the neck, causing him to reel back, clutching his wound with his arm as the blood poured from his neck. Elijah put up a more resilient fight, blocking punches and firing them at Michael at rapid pace, before Klaus regained his composure and joined in. Elijah kicked out at Michael and Michael grabbed his leg, taking away his balance and lifting him off his feet. Elijah landed with a thud, on his back.

Klaus was fast but Michael seemed to be one step ahead of him, blocking every shot and landing punches to Klaus face, still finding time to taunt Klaus about his daughter. Klaus' eyes were bursting out his sockets from rage. He felt a red mist descend upon him and he lost control, using all his strength to grab Michael and launch him up against a wall.

The whole time, Camille was standing on the side lines, protected by the Cloaking spell, with Kol's dagger in her hand. She was ready at any moment to use the weapon on Michael but she could not move. Her fear had rendered her motionless. She snapped out of it when Elijah landed right in front of her, knowing she might have to use the dagger if Michael continued to overpower them. The problem was she couldn't keep up with the sheer speed of their attacks. She knew vampires were fast but seeing them for the first time in action, she registered that 'fast' was a complete understatement. Camille breathed deeply in and out and positioned herself as close to Michael and Klaus as possible, without being caught out. This situation was about as dangerous as she'd ever been in but she knew if she was going to stake Michael she had to get close enough to take her chance at the precise moment. The moment presented itself when Klaus rammed Michael up against a wall. Camille launched herself at Michael, stabbing him directly in the heart with the dagger. His eyes opened wide as he felt an excruciating pain tear through his chest. At that moment, Davina, looking on from a distance away, lifted the spell and un-cloaked herself and Cami, leaving Michael staring at the human who had appeared before his eyes, in complete shock. A thought occurred to him before he was rendered unconscious;

_The lion, taken down by a sheep…_


	16. Chapter 16

Klaus hadn't moved since Camille drove the dagger through Michael's heart that put him into a deep sleep. He was lost in his own thoughts, engulfed with memories of his misery and suffering at the hands of Michael. He felt no relief, not a shred of contentment at overcoming the monster before him, only regret that he had suffered his whole life, letting his torment dominate him. He thought of his father, his _real_ father, who Michael took from him and in doing so, destroyed any chance Klaus ever had of paternal love. For a moment, Klaus ached with misery before reminding himself that he had a daughter to fight for. He would make sure she grew up experiencing a love he never had.

_She is my redemption._

"Klaus?" The sound of Camille's voice brought Klaus back to the present. Camille placed her hand on his arm and he let go of Michael, letting the body of his adversary slump to the ground. Elijah, Marcel and Davina gathered around them and they all looked down at the monster that together they had defeated. Before anyone could speak, their eyes shot upwards as they heard footsteps draw near. Kol appeared before them, with a sense of urgency.

"I see you've taken down Michael but there's no time to celebrate. Finn has Hope in the nursery and he's used a Lunar Boundary Spell to erect an invisible barrier. The spell is bound to the new moon so it won't wear off for another three to four days, meaning we can't get in. Hayley and I have tried to talk him round but he's gone raving mad, muttering about killing you." Kol looked at Klaus and paused for a beat, "…and killing the baby."

Klaus clenched his fists, trying his best to remain calm. "I need you to do a…"

"…Boundary Counter Spell." Davina and Kol both responded at the same time. The two witches were, once again, in sync with each other. Davina tore her eyes away from Kol and looked at Klaus, "The spell will reverse a boundary spell and it will be much more powerful if Kol and I perform it together. We'll need six candles." Elijah nodded and went off in search of the required items.

Klaus watched him go then turned back to face Davina and Kol. "Do what you have to do. I'm going straight to the nursery to confront the Son of a Bitch who has my child!"

"No!" Camille impulsively grabbed Klaus arm as he turned to walk away and he stopped, glowering at her. She could practically feel the rage and tension through her hand where she touched him. She was slightly taken a back but she trusted that he would never hurt her, so tightened her firm grip on his arm.

"Camille…"

"Listen, don't you think it would be wise to stay away from Finn right now? You are the person he hates the most. It would only take a second for you to piss him off and what do you think the chances are of prolonging your daughter's safety then? Look, let me go and speak to him. I had a rapport with him, granted it was based on lies and deceit, but never the less, he still developed an affinity for me. Maybe I can tap into that and make the guy see sense?

"Fine. You do that." Klaus walked away, appearing to leave the building. Marcel shouted after him, "Where are you going?"

"To get my mother." Klaus replied, without looking back.

Klaus left Camille with a bewildered look on her face. "That guy is so unpredictable!" Marcel nodded his head in agreement, "Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>Marcel and Cami heard Hope's cries before they reached the nursery. They spotted Hayley immediately. She was hovering at the edge of the entry to the nursery, looking utterly distraught. They looked in and came face to face with Finn, his sadistic eyes staring back at them. Cami looked beyond Finn and could see the baby lying in the cot screaming at the top of her lungs. Hayley was out of her depth, unable to handle the fact that her daughter was distressed a few meters away from her and she was powerless to help. She punched the wall beside her in anger and Cami grabbed her and held her, attempting to calm her down. Marcel growled at Finn. Finn stood there, simply staring in silence, unfazed by the drama unfolding around him.<p>

"Marcel, you take care of Hayley, let me speak to Finn. Alone."

"No!" Hayley cried, "I am not leaving my baby here with that monster!"

"Hey, hey, hey…" Camille put her hands on Hayley's face, "Look at me." Hayley stopped flailing around and stared at Camille. Her anxiety was threatening to send her over the edge. "It'll be okay, I'll talk to Finn and see what we can do about sorting this situation out so that we can get the best outcome for everyone. Going crazy out here, listening to your daughter crying in there is not going to help anyone. Let me see if I can resolve this. You don't have to leave, just step away, down the hall for a minute. I'm here, if he does _anything _to hurt Hope, I'll call you, **immediately**." Hayley took a deep breath in and out and agreed to leave with Marcel, leaving Cami alone with Finn.

Finn had a wry smile on his face as Camille turned to face him. They were inches apart, separated only by an invisible barrier. Camille was drawn into an intense stare-out, which she eventually broke, unable to handle his creepy facial expression any longer. Finn's smile widened as he acknowledged this minor triumph.

"You seem to think you have a hold on me Camille, which I find rather confusing, considering I made it quite clear that I would destroy anyone who stood in my way. Your affiliation with Klaus sickens me. At this moment in time, _you_ sicken me."

"The feeling is mutual."

Finn's top lip twitched at the simple honestly in Camille's response. "The thing is Finn, if you hadn't manipulated me and use me in order to get information about your brother, we might have been friends. You see, I don't confide in people. I'm the one who listens to other people's problems in order to avoid my own. I don't open up very easily, but I opened up to you. I _trusted _you." This time, Finn was the one who looked away, unable to handle her shaming stare. If it hadn't been for his mother's insistence that Camille be used as a pawn, he would never have involved her. He continued to listen to Camille but refused to look at her, afraid that he might crack before her very eyes.

"You abused that trust so I played you at your own game and now, _we are even_." At this, Finn slowly raised his head to face Camille. Finn's expression turned dark as he registered her words.

"We are not 'even', Camille. You used your alluring looks and your charm to seduce me. Despite your allegiance to vampires, which disturbs me, I always assumed you could be re-programmed to see that your view on their despicable kind is highly naïve. I see now that you are a lost cause, but because I was drawn to you once and I did like you, Camille, I'm going to be honest with you and tell you exactly what is going to happen here. It's very simple. When Klaus appears, I am going to kill his child. Don't worry, it'll be quick. That is his punishment for killing our mother. I will lift the boundary spell and at that precise moment when Klaus is at his weakest, I will take him down. The rest will come after me and I am sure to meet my own death but that's fine, as long as Klaus goes before me. This is what I was brought back for. This is what I was meant to do. It's what mother would have wanted." Finn had a pained expression on his face as he thought of his beloved mother.

Camille was disgusted. She couldn't believe how psychotic Finn had become, from the guy she used to have couch-time with to now. It was like night and day. She decided to play Klaus' hand,

"Your mother's alive Finn."

* * *

><p>Elijah looked on as Davina and Kol held hands in a circle surrounded by six candles, chanting the words to the Boundary Counter Spell.<p>

"_Marabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal. Confremum Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis…_"

* * *

><p>Finn took a step back and shook his head. "No…You're lying to me! Klaus killed her."<p>

She knew his mother was his Achilles' heel, so she fabricated the truth in order to give him the impression that he had something worth fighting for. "He didn't. She's still alive. Klaus has been keeping her prisoner, torturing her." Finn's eyes widened, she could see the cogs turn in his head. "Every moment she has been with him, she has felt pain and she will experience pain for the rest of her life, while Klaus has complete control of her... She would have been better off dead."

Her ploy had worked; Camille had Finn's attention.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Klaus arrived back at the compound, with Esther on his arm. Her hands were tied together and her mouth covered with tape. He dragged her to Elijah.<p>

"How are they getting on with their spell Elijah? Has the boundary been broken yet?"

"_Marabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal. Confremum Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis…_"

"No, brother, not much longer I'd imagine."

"Is Camille still talking to Finn?"

"I don't know I haven't been to the nursery yet. I didn't think this boundary spell would take so long."

* * *

><p>It seemed telling Finn about his mother might not have been the best idea. His mind was working over-time and he blew his top, shouting at the baby in her cot for her continuous crying. Hayley and Marcel ran to the nursery the minute they heard Finn raise his voice to Hope. This reaction only made the baby more hysterical and her screams became louder, alerting Klaus, who left his mother with Elijah and reached the nursery as fast as his vampire speed would allow him. Finn spotted Klaus and immediately went to the cot and lifted the screaming baby in his arms.<p>

Finn was hysterical, "Is it true what Camille has said, about our mother being alive? That you've been torturing her this whole time?"

Klaus registered that Camille had sussed out his plan, so he went along with it.

"Yes. I have my mother here, alive."

"I don't believe you!" Finn spat. "It is a ruse!"

At that moment, Davina and Kol appeared with Elijah trailing behind them and Finn gasped when he laid eyes on his beloved mother, tied and bound.

"It is no ruse. Your eyes do not deceive you." Elijah replied. He held his mother, far enough away that Finn could see her but could not get a close look at her. For the first time that night, Finn was rendered speechless.

"The spell is broken by the way." Kol announced.

Klaus took a step forward and entered the nursery, meters away from Finn who had a tight grasp on the sobbing baby.

"Stay back, or I'll break this child's neck!" Finn exclaimed. The revelation about his mother had put a spanner in the works and he had not prepared his next move.

Klaus raised his two hands in a gesture of surrender and peace, "I propose a deal. I want my daughter back. If you give me Hope, I'll let you walk out of here with our mother."

"I don't believe you. You would never let me walk out of here with our mother…" Finn replied

"I am a man of my word, Finn."

"Irrespective of that, our mother would want the child dead or Dalia will return. The child _cannot _live!"

"That is a fable. If you strongly believe that its true then you and mother can concoct a sick plan together to try to kill my daughter and I'll do everything in my power to stop you. If not, I'll let Elijah kill her right here, before your very eyes."

Finn stood in silence, considering Klaus' threat, until he saw Elijah bear his teeth, "No! I accept your deal, provided you let me walk out here with my mother... Do I have your word on that, Niklaus?"

"You have my word."

Ever so slowly Klaus walked towards Finn and Finn handed Klaus the baby. Klaus shot out of the room and handed Hope to her mother. Hayley hugged Hope fiercely, smothering her with kisses. Camille, Marcel, Davina and Kol huddled towards them, forming a protective barrier against Finn, should he mount a surprise attack.

"Elijah, you can untie Esther and let her go now." Klaus commanded. Finn couldn't take his eyes from his mother but was on edge as he was all too aware of his own vulnerability. He was ready to use his magic if Klaus came at him.

One minute Finn was looking from his mother, being untied by Elijah, to Klaus, making sure his brother wasn't about to make a play for him, the next minute, his mother was in front of him, inches from his face. Those all too recognisable veins bulging from her eyes. Finn breathed "Mother…" before her teeth came down on his neck as a fierce pain, physical and mental, coursed through him.

Klaus walked towards Finn who was currently being devoured by their mother under Klaus' compulsion. "I forgot to mention, I'm a man of my word…_unless_ you abduct my child and threaten to kill her. Enjoy your dinner, _mother._"

As Klaus walked away he turned to Elijah,

"Doesn't mother look ravenous?"


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed since the demise of Michael and Finn and for the first time in ages, a calmness had settled around the place, with everyone no longer on edge, looking over their shoulder for the next attack. Hayley moved into the compound with Hope and began to mourn the loss of her pack and her husband, Jackson. Every few days, she found herself beside the casket that Michael lay in, cursing his still body for the savage attack on the wolves, killing all but herself and her daughter. Klaus was in high spirits, enjoying spending quality time with Hope. He soon realised what he had missed out on for the first few months of her life, when she had to live in hiding with Rebekah and then at the Bayou, with the wolves. Hayley was reluctant to let Hope out of her sight and Klaus had to constantly remind her that she was safe with him. Her fear of losing Hope was on par with her sadness at losing her wolf family and with her heightened emotions, she found herself lashing out at Klaus, but in particular, Elijah. Any time he tried to begin a conversation with her to broach the subject of her feelings, he was shot down immediately. He worried profusely about her and felt that her obvious decline merited a discussion from Klaus, who it seemed was too wrapped up in his own new-found bond with his daughter, to pay much attention to Hayley's current state.

"Niklaus, I think it's about time we talk about Hayley. She needs help and quite clearly I cannot get through to her."

"Time heals all wounds, brother, and she has plenty of it."

"Time or wounds?" Elijah asked.

"Both." Klaus went on, "life goes on but her many wounds will heal, in time. Don't think I haven't been thinking about her. She has been at the forefront of my mind but she needs space…from us."

"Yes, it appears she does need space. My presence here is not doing her any good…Maybe I should stay elsewhere for the time being."

"This is your home too, Elijah. I implore you to stay…I need you here."

Elijah looked at Klaus, registering the vulnerability in his younger brother. Elijah would never forget the moment Klaus declared that _"The monster in me can only be challenged by the monster in you."_ It had taken a long time for Klaus to let Elijah in and now that he accepted his brother, he was petrified of losing him. However, the truth was, Elijah needed Klaus just as much as Klaus needed him.

Klaus, fearing Elijah thought it best to leave, felt he had to say something to convince him otherwise.

"I've been thinking about asking Camille if she would sit down with Hayley and let her talk it out. Maybe what Hayley needs most is a friend. Camille is exceptionally talented when it comes to psychology. If anyone can bring Hayley out of her mood, it's Camille."

Elijah nodded agreeably. "Yes, if Camille is willing to help, I think we should try that."

"So I assume you're staying?" Klaus inquired doubtfully.

"For the moment, yes. Do keep me apprised of the situation with Camille." At that, Elijah turned and walked away, leaving Klaus staring after him, in quiet reflection. His noble brother was doomed. He would never experience true happiness when he continued to place the demands of others before himself. Klaus wanted Elijah to feel content, able to enjoy life and all it has to offer and it was apparent that his relationship with Hayley was paramount to that. Elijah was in love with her, Klaus knew. It wasn't always easy for him to accept or admit to himself that that was the case, due to his fear of Hope growing up, treating Elijah as her father. However, that fear, as with many other fears borne out of paranoia and his own insecurities, was unfounded. Klaus loved Hayley too, not in the romantic sense, in a way that only those who are blessed with a child together will understand. He cared for her, deeply, as a member of his family and wanted nothing more than to help her, knowing he could not but having every faith in Camille's ability to do so. The thought of Camille brought a soft smile to the hybrid's face. She had not left his mind since the night they defeated Michael and Finn. He was astounded by her courage and composure, to take down Michael and suss out Klaus' plans for Esther before he had spoken them aloud. She used her manipulation to stall Finn, buying time for Klaus to return with his mother. Everything about her impressed him. Further proof - In Klaus' mind - that she was out of his reach. He intended to keep his distance, remaining good friends but nothing more than that. He couldn't forgive himself if he brought unhappiness or misery to her doorstep, resigned to the fact that it followed him everywhere, like a parasite. Klaus dialled Camille's number and found himself unconsciously pacing the floor. In the week since he had last seen her, they hadn't spoken a single word. Klaus had left her alone, giving her a chance to process everything that had happened the night of the attack and in that week she hadn't been in touch. There was a niggling feeling at the back of his mind telling him she had realised her life was better off without him in it. He had told her time and again to leave New Orleans and start over but she had refused and now the thought of her _actually _leaving her home, because of him, filled him with a terrible regret. Klaus' train of thought stopped dead in it's tracks when Camille cheerfully answered the phone.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you." Camille laughed. "Are you using your Vampire senses again?"

"We're not telepathic love." Klaus smiled. He had missed the sound of her voice, her quirks…He had missed _a lot_ about Camille. "How are you after everything?" Klaus enquired.

"I'm doing good, really good. Glad to be back home in my own apartment. How is everyone? Is Hayley holding up okay?"

"Hayley isn't coping well at all, I'm afraid. She's actually the main reason I called. I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Okay…What's the favour, Klaus?"

"Could you speak to Hayley, one to one? She needs help, Camille, and if anyone can encourage her to speak up and share her feelings, it's you. Psychology _is_ your forte. I know no other person as adept at dealing with a wounded mind and a damaged soul as you are."

"Wow…I'm flattered." Camille paused, genuinely touched by Klaus' impression of her. She took her job very seriously and it pleased her greatly seeing that her efforts to help him had been noticed and appreciated, knowing that the 'wounded mind and damaged soul' referred to Klaus himself. "Of course I'll help, at least I'll _try_ to. When would you like me to come over?"

"You're welcome any time. I'll speak to Hayley and make sure she knows you're going to speak to her, as a friend."

"Okay. I'm busy the rest of the day so I'll probably make it over tomorrow."

"Excellent."

"Great…well, I'll see you then." Before Camille hung up the phone Klaus broke in.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Thank you…" Klaus said, sincerely.

"Don't mention it. I consider Hayley a friend."

"I meant for _everything_, Camille." Klaus voice broke, his genuine emotion affecting Camille as she sat in her living room, miles away from Klaus, feeling as if her heart was given an almighty tug. It took her a few moments before she could utter a reply.

"You're welcome." It was all she could manage before Klaus hung up the phone, embarrassed at his inability to mask his emotions when it came to the human he was undeniably drawn to. He stood, phone in hand, cursing himself inwardly for letting his guard down once again. The effect she had on him was entirely unsettling. He was used to feeling total power, completely in control of himself and others. How did it come to be that a human had a _hold_ on him, or to be more precise, a _firm grip_ on him, and his heart?

"_Maybe I was destined to forever fall in love with people I couldn't have. Maybe there's a whole assortment of impossible people waiting for me to find them. Waiting to make me feel the same impossibility over and over again."_

Carol Rifka Brunt, _Tell the Wolves I'm Home_


	18. Chapter 18

Camille stood in the empty main hall of the compound, eyes scanning the room for any sign of Klaus. The man himself stood watching her from a pillar on the balcony. The silence of the unoccupied space enabling him to hear the indistinguishable sound of Camille's accelerating heartbeat as she called out for him. He allowed himself this one moment to look at her, to take her in. A moment to compose himself as he let her light wash over him, warming his very soul, before forcing himself to switch it off, reverting back to safe normality.

Camille couldn't see him, but she could feel him. Her heart was racing and her palms began to sweat. The idea of being watched by someone was typically cause for concern. It screamed 'stalker', but when those eyes were Klaus, Camille felt… _flattered_, in some way. There was a certain alluring charm to a thousand year old vampire studying you from a distance, like a painting. The notion that she intrigued him, intrigued her. She had no idea what it was about her that fascinated him. She was just a bartender with a masters in psychology and yet here she was, being watched and the whole time his eyes were on her, she knew. Camille smiled faintly, sensing Klaus' presence behind her. She turned to face him, her eyebrows raised at the taut look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Klaus replied in a clipped tone. "Hayley is expecting you."

"Straight to the point… but okay." Camille's brow knit together in confusion as she marked the distance between them. She shook her head as he brushed past her and led the way, expecting her to follow him. She stood still with her arms folded, watching him go. When Klaus realised she wasn't behind him he stopped and turned, gesturing with his arms to follow him. Camille, defiant, glared back at him, wondering what his problem was. With a sigh of irritation, Klaus walked back towards her.

"What's the problem?"

"What's _your _problem, Klaus?"

"There's nothing wrong, I've told you."

"Then unless you have split personality disorder and there's a version of you that likes me and a version of you that doesn't, care to explain the frosty reception?"

The silence was deafening as Klaus stood, tight-lipped, a blank expression on his face. Camille mentally shrugged. If he wanted to shut her out, that was his prerogative. She was here for one reason only; to help her friend.

"I'll take your silence as a no then. Never mind, there are more important things on the agenda, so where is Hayley then?"

"I'm here…" Hayley announced, appearing from the shadows. She looked worn and haggard, the effects of the past few weeks had taken its toll on her. Camille shifted her attention towards her friend who was cautiously stepping towards her. Camille was immediately aware of the fact that this was a woman overcome by grief and pain, that she would have to tread delicately, if she were to get her to open up.

"I appreciate you coming here, Cami, but I'm not sure I have much to say."

"That's fine. You don't have to say much, if anything. I'm here, if you want me to be…" Camille reached out, taking Hayley's hand in her own. "For as long as it takes." Hayley looked at her hand, with a sad smile, squeezing back, appreciating the gesture.

Klaus' cold façade was slipping, witnessing the touching moment between these two women, whom he cared about immensely. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt that calling on Camille was the best idea. She had a way with people that he did not.

"I'll leave you two to it."

* * *

><p>In honour of his allies' assistance taking down Michael and Finn, Klaus considered holding a party as a means of thanking everyone for their help. They had come together to save Hope's life and for that he would be forever indebted to those who fought alongside him. Klaus thought it might be in their best interests to invite Marcel's vampire recruits, to get them onside before another nemesis comes along to challenge his authority.<p>

Klaus went off in search of Elijah, finding him in the nursery, reading Hope a fairy-tale.

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"__  
><em>

Klaus cleared his throat, alerting Elijah of his presence. The fairytale in question hit too close to home and Klaus had heard enough.

"When you're finished here, can I have a word with you?" Klaus whispered, so as not to stir the sleeping Hope.

"I can speak with you now." Elijah replied, his eyes on Hope. "She's been asleep for a while, I've simply been reading for therapeutic purposes." He stood up and leant over, placing a kiss on the baby's forehead. Elijah followed Klaus out into the hall and together they walked, side by side, in comfortable silence until Klaus began to speak.

"First thing's first. Cami has agreed to lend her services to Hayley. Hopefully she will open up and Cami can use her psychological skills to help our Little Wolf retreat from the anguished state she has found herself in."

"We can only hope." Elijah replied, with a sad grimace.

Klaus placed two firm hands on his brother's shoulders and looked Elijah in the eyes. "You must find a way out of _your_ gloomy mood, brother." He spoke in a chiding tone, leaving Elijah feeling like the younger brother for once. Klaus continued, "this is no good. What Hayley needs is positivity. I understand you're hurting because she is hurting but life goes on, brother. I think I have an idea that might turn that frown upside down…" Klaus spread his arms wide, a mischievous smile on his face. "A party."

"Name one party that has not ended in bloodshed, Niklaus?" Elijah's expression denoting disapproval.

"This one. There will be no bloodshed, I can assure you. Only fun to be had." Klaus insisted. "This is my way of thanking everyone for their efforts to destroy our deranged family members. It's only fair that we raise a toast to the bravery, courage and the common sense to align themselves with the correct team." Klaus smirked. Elijah thought for a moment, considering the pros and cons of such an event.

"I concur. But you might need to work on your speech. Something with a little less ego perhaps?"

Klaus laughed, reveling in the reappearance of his brother of old whose feet were placed firmly on the moral high ground.

"I'll take that under advisement, Elijah. I have some calls to make to arrange our party. I'm thinking of giving ourselves a week to prepare. A week for you to dispel your gloomy alter-ago and a week for Camille to work her magic on Hayley. Hopefully by then, everyone is in the mood for a good old Mikaelson family celebration…"


	19. Chapter 19

Hayley sat on a chair, opposite Camille, feeling like am unwanted spotlight were being shone on her. Two days had passed since Camille had spoken to Hayley the first time. Two days and little progress made. Hayley was tight-lipped during their last 'session' and felt awkward about opening up to Camille, bearing her soul and speaking out loud about the minefield of feelings she had going on inside her. For her daughter's sake, she wanted to ignore how she felt; Put it in a box and lock it up, throwing away the key. Opening up that box could result in psychological devastation that she didn't think she could handle. Camille pressed on with her line of questioning, attempting to draw Hayley out of the shell she had retreated into.

"So…How are you feeling today?"

"Great, thanks." Hayley replied, an apathetic look on her face as she turned to face the window. Camille shifted in her chair, trying to draw Hayley's attention back to her.

"Have you thought about what I said yesterday, regarding writing down your thoughts, until you feel ready to talk about them?"

"Yes I've thought about it but it's all just a mess, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Maybe if you write a letter to someone but don't send it. You could say all the things you want to say, read it and that might help you make sense of your feelings."

Hayley let out a small sigh. Looking towards the sky, she could spot a cloud shaped like a bird. It looked so free, keeping movement with the other clouds around it. _I wonder what it feels like to be a cloud…_She thought.

"Hayley?" Camille could see her drifting. Hayley was there, but she wasn't _there._

"Who would I write to? I've got nothing to say to anyone." She continued her evaluation of the clouds. Answering Camille automatically but paying little attention to the conversation, preferring to lose herself in day dreams.

"I doubt that. I'm willing to hazard a guess that you have plenty to say to _Elijah_."

Hayley turned to face Camille, her attention peaked. Camille read the expression on Hayley's face, noting that she had touched a nerve. Elijah was Hayley's sore point but he was also her salvation. Hayley looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, completely uncomfortable with the mere mention of the Original Vampire's name. She felt like the spotlight on her had intensified to the point where she could no longer stand to be there, in that musky old room, with Camille's eyes studying her.

"Fine. I'll write a letter to Elijah." Hayley had no intention of writing any letters to Elijah, whether he would read it or not. She simply agreed and played along, to end her psychoanalysis with Camille.

"That's great, Hayley. This is a massive step but it's important that you take these steps in order to express your feelings, even if it's just self-awareness about how you feel so that you can reach a level of acceptance within yourself. Maybe then you'll feel more comfortable about opening up to me."

"Yeah, maybe…Anyway, thank you for coming here today, Camille. I'm sorry I didn't have much to say…again." Hayley felt a tinge of regret as she stood to face Camille, guilty about the fact her friend was giving up her own time to sit here with her, while she sat in silence, or offered passive aggressive responses. The guilt was fleeting, replaced by a feeling of indifference. She hadn't asked for this. This was Camille's choice, her need to fix people meant it wasn't so much a sacrifice of her time, as opposed to a project.

"That's okay. As long as it takes, remember?" Camille smiled at Hayley and received a small smile in return. Hayley couldn't wait to get out of there, an overwhelming urge to visit Michael had come over her as she watched Camille gather her notebook and pen, stuffing them into her bag before taking leave. She visited Michael occasionally, giving him a peace of her mind and finding a sense of catharsis in her ability to let it all out to the lifeless monster, lying with a stake in his heart.

* * *

><p>Camille went off in search of Klaus who had left her a typically vague text to say that he wanted to ask her something.<p>

She looked in the first place she thought he would be; his study. She was in awe, taking in the numerous paintings placed around the room. They both had a passion for art and his ability to capture a setting or a feeling in a painting, impressed her. She walked towards the painting on the easel, toying with the idea of removing the sheet for a peek at his work; her conscience at war with her curiosity. She turned away from the easel, forcing her attention on the other paintings in the room, before turning back; her curiosity winning the battle on this occasion. She delicately lifted the sheet up and over the painting. Her eyes lit up with wonder and a great deal of shock when she came face to face with a painting of _her _face. She stood for a moment, transfixed by the painting before her, until Klaus appeared at the doorway, drawing her out of her reverie.

"The Essence of Camille."

Camille jumped out of her skin, he had gave her such a fright. She knew she shouldn't be snooping around and felt ashamed at her intrusion on his privacy.

"Klaus! You startled me."

"You know what they say about curiosity…" Klaus smirked, somewhat enjoying her uneasiness.

"I shouldn't have looked, I'm sorry. I was looking for you and figured you'd be here." Camille turned back towards the painting, in quiet amazement. "I'm…lost for words."

Klaus walked toward Camille, stopping at her side to look at the painting with her. "I captured you quite well, if I don't say so myself."

"You really did." Camille replied. "When did you…?"

"I started sometime during your stay with Marcel. I didn't know when I would see or hear from you again and I wanted to capture your…_essence, _before my memory failed me. It was a nice distraction in fact." Klaus' eyes were fixed on the painting, avoiding Camille's stare. She looked at him, confused by his apparent affection for her, when he had been cold and distant of late.

"I'm flattered but I'm also bewildered by your behaviour. I can't work you out, Klaus." Camille positioned herself in front of him, forcing Klaus to look at her. With a sad grimace, Klaus returned her gaze. She was untouchable to him, he had to force himself to remember that, as she stood before him with curious eyes, searching his face for answers he could not give. Klaus choose to ignore her statement, changing the subject completely.

"I want to invite you to my party. I'm hosting an evening in order to give thanks to everyone who helped me take down Michael and Finn."

Camille's face fell and her shoulders slumped as she felt that all too familiar feeling of being pushed away by Klaus. She wasn't surprised by this reaction. He never gave much away and would never let on about the depth of his feelings for the human. Camille had come to accept that she was and would always be, relegated to the 'Friend Zone'.

"When is your party?" Camille asked, with simple directness.

"This weekend."

"Sure, I'll see if I can make it." Camille brushed past Klaus on her way out. Before stopping when she heard him call her name.

"What is it, Klaus?"

"How is Hayley?" Klaus asked, knowing he would get an honest answer from Camille, as opposed to _no _answer if he asked Hayley.

"She's not great, but you know that, don't you? Maybe you should spend some time with her instead of avoiding her." Camille sounding slightly brittle, the result of her own false expectations where Klaus was concerned, turned on her heel, leaving Klaus standing alone; the sweet smell of Camille's perfume masking the unmistakable air of disappointment.

* * *

><p>That night, Hayley sat in her room contemplating Camille's suggestion; writing the letter to Elijah, for her eyes only. She had spent an hour or so staring at Michael's body. The tears streaming down her face as she let her emotions carry her to a dark place. This was a rare moment of weakness, as she normally launched an angry, venomous, verbal attack on Michael, cursing him for the pain and devastation she was riddled with. However, today the tears wouldn't stop but she felt lighter somehow. Crying, for the first time had felt like a blessed relief and this surprising reaction had given her cause to reflect on whether Camille's idea of writing a letter would help.<p>

A number of candles were placed around the room; their light flickering, creating an ambience that aided the writing process. Hayley's head was bowed, her face the epitome of concentration as she penned her letter. The minute she began her letter, she was in the zone, pouring her heart out in a flow of sentences. Hayley was broken, but the cathartic process of writing it out, began healing her; one piece at a time.

_Elijah,_

_I want you to know that I am truly sorry for everything I've put you through. You have no idea how difficult it has been for me, largely because of my refusal to let you in. I want to take the time to explain the reasons why I've been acting the way I have so that you might come to understand that my feelings for you affect everything._

_When I agreed to marry Jackson for the sake of our pack, I had to come to terms with the fact that I had to let you go. Not only was this a heart-breaking acknowledgement for me, but I had to stand by and watch you honourably step aside, knowing I had hurt you terribly. The fact you did not berate me for choosing the wolves over you, shows the kind of man that you are. That only made my love for you stronger. _

_Throughout my time as a married woman, leading my pack, I grew closer to Jackson and despite myself, felt like I had a proper family; me, my daughter and Jackson. This was not my intention for I knew that Hope would always be Klaus' daughter. I had fleeting thoughts of you but tried my best to quell these thoughts, finding focus on being a leader to the wolves that looked up to Jackson and I. I was still finding my feet as a mother and was elated having Hope living at the Bayou with me, no longer in hiding. Jackson helped immensely through times when I felt I was not doing the job right. When Hope would cry for what felt like hours at a time, Jackson was there to provide comforting reassurance that I am a good mother. He was a good man, Elijah. Had you got to know him, I think you two could had been friends. _

_My feelings for you came back to haunt me every time you visited the Bayou and It felt like every time you came to visit Hope and left, it took longer to forget the way you looked, your scent; your expression as your eyes burned into me. Elijah, I can't explain the extent of guilt I felt for feeling for you the way I should have felt for my husband. Jackson's love for me shone as bright as a star in the sky and I struggled to look at him. That's how I felt around the time of his cruel death at the hands of Michael. I wasn't given time to fall in love with him; that was taken from me. You have to understand that it's not that I blame you; none of this is your fault, but I can't help but think that had you not been around; had I never met you, I could have loved Jackson._

Hayley set her pen down on the desk and folded up the letter. She took a deep breath in and out, feeling like she had run a marathon. Putting pen to paper had been emotionally draining and had taken a lot out of her. She walked over to her bed, placing the letter under her pillow and lay down, drifting into a deep and for the first time, _unbroken_ sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hayley's eyes were lost in incandescent light, flickering flames emitting the smell of burning paper as her letter crackled and became one with the burning embers of the fire before her. The heat radiated from where she stood, leaving a flush of red upon her cheeks; gone unnoticed by the hybrid. Her mind a blaze of images; memories from intimate moments with Elijah, the birth of her daughter, her wedding to Jackson and his untimely death. She was drawn out of her reverie by the heavy weight of an arm on her shoulder. She spun round to find Klaus' eyes studying her, an anxious look on his face as he assessed her current state of mind. He had watched her stare into the flames for what felt like an age, preoccupied with something he was not privy to. Klaus knew better than most, the feeling of living inside your head. The 'No Entry' sign applicable to all but a few, on rare occasions. Klaus acted on instinct alone, placing a comforting hand on Hayley's cheek. His way of letting her know he cared for her and he would be there to support her, should she feel like inviting him in. Hayley acknowledged the gesture with a fond smile before slowly removing his hand from her face.

"God! It's warm in here."

"The fire…" Klaus' voice trailed off.

"Yes, I was just…" Hayley looked down, searching for the words to explain herself. "I was letting go." Hayley replied, a small sigh alluding to the weight of the stress she'd been under for weeks. Klaus nodded in quiet empathy. Words failed him, but he understood.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you get on with the letter?" Camille enquired as she looked towards Hayley, her hand on her forehead shading herself from the harsh light streaming in from the windows.<p>

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the morning before the big party. Klaus and Elijah were overseeing the work of an assemblage of humans they had compelled to clean the compound and set it up for the big event. Decorations were being hung from the rafters and music blared from the speakers in the open hall. The sound and the glorious weather seemed to have an effect on the young Hybrid's mood, her body language giving off a positive air of relaxation and ease that Camille had not witnessed in her friend since long before the death of her wolf pack and the abduction of her daughter at the hands of Michael and Finn.

"You were right, Camille. I wrote the letter to Elijah and the minute I began to put my thoughts and feelings into words, the emotional release was indescribable. I slept properly for the first time in as long I can remember. I read the letter over and over, taking it in, accepting how and why I feel the way I do." Camille's face was beaming. "I mean, I'm not getting carried away. I'm not fixed."

"No, but you're healing." Camille replied, with conviction.

Hayley's smile faded slightly as she recalled destroying the letter, watching it fizzle into nothingness in the fire. "I burned the letter..."

Camille's curious expression prompted Hayley to explain her actions. "I felt like I had to destroy it. I was never going to show the letter to Elijah anyway. He deserves to hear it from me, face to face and once I'm ready, he will. I owe him that."

Camille placed her hand on Hayley's. "I'm so proud of you, Hayley."

"Thank you, Cami. Without your support I think I would found myself stuck in an endless cycle of pain, pushing everyone away until I lost myself completely."

"I'm glad that's not the case. I'm thankful that you let me help you…Hey! Maybe tonight we can have a drink on us to celebrate how far you've come?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Are you looking forward to the party?" Hayley asked.

"Yes and no. It'll certainly be…bittersweet." Camille answered with a sad grimace. Hayley's eyes narrowed as she looked at the young woman.

"_Bittersweet _how?"

"Nothing, never mind. Just a throw away comment." Camille shook her head and plastered a huge smile on her face, masking her clear discomfort. She gathered her things and stood to embrace her friend.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you tonight."

Hayley watched her go, filled with concern, unconvinced with Camille's blatant attempts to brush off her 'bittersweet' comment. Camille did not seem like her bright, enthusiastic self. Something was most certainly wrong and Hayley was adamant she would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Kol stood at the footstep of Davina's door, taking in a deep breath before ringing the bell. He took a step back and shuffled nervously on the spot. When she opened the door, his jaw nearly hit the floor and his eyes widened as he took her in. She looked stunning in a red dress that shimmered as she moved. She smiled a nervous smile, his mesmerised stare leaving her self-conscious.<p>

"You look spectacular, Davina Claire" Kol's amazement had rendered him motionless on the spot, unable to move. Her beauty paralysing him.

"You don't look too bad yourself. I like the suit." Davina grinned, throwing Kol a flirtatious smile. It was true, Kol really did look handsome in his suit. She had never seen him look so smart. His natural charm accentuated by his ridiculous good looks. Kol managed to physically shake himself out of the trance Davina had left him in, showing his gentlemanly side by extending his arm. Davina raised her eyebrows, suitably impressed, feeling a swell of excitement as the night had gotten off to a fantastic start. The young witch shut the front door and linked arms with her suitor and together, with butterflies in their stomach brought on by their enormous attraction to each other, they made their way to the Mikaelson family party.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. Drinks were flowing and the joyous mood fit the occasion as everyone danced and partook in friendly conversation. Klaus' eyes darted back and forth, searching for Camille. Together with Elijah, they had greeted each guest that entered until the sheer number of people offering to buy drinks and speak to the hosts made it impossible to keep track of every attendee entering the building. Klaus had been caught up in a cordial exchange with Kol when his eyes fell on her. Elegantly weaving her way through the crowds in an ice blue floor length dress that fit her body like a glove, complimenting her slim but curvaceous shape. She had an ethereal, angelic quality to her, a natural beauty that left the thousand year old vampire mesmerised as he watched her stop to say hello to a few familiar faces before she spotted him, staring back at her. Kol's voice, along with the music playing in the background, faded into oblivion as their eyes locked. Klaus' soul awakened as he experienced the true beauty that lives in clarity.<p>

_She _is his salvation.

Camille found herself transfixed by Klaus' stare. He was looking at her with such depth of feeling that it took her breath away. He had pushed her away for so long that she almost believed he had little interest in her beyond mere friendship, but the wonder in his eyes betrayed his true feelings for her. He looked at her like everything in the room fell away.

Their palpable connection was broken by the towering presence of Marcel as he stepped in front of Cami, blocking her view of Klaus.

"Cami, you look gorgeous, as ever." Marcel leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on the back of Camille's hand.

Camille glowed, her affection for the vampire whom she had a history with, still apparent. She would miss Marcel. Marcel eyed Camille before asking if he could buy her a drink. She nodded in agreement, linking hands with Marcel as he led the way to the bar.

Klaus felt a stab of jealousy witnessing the tender moment between his protégé and the Brave Bartender.

"Klaus? Are you in there, mate?" Kol enquired, waving his hand in front of his brother's face to recapture his attention. Klaus was drawn back to Kol, who had a smirk on his face, knowing full well who Klaus had his eye on. "Looks like Marcel's after your girl and instead of going over there and winning her over, here you are, chatting to me. I'm flattered, brother."

Klaus glared at his younger sibling. "Shut up, Kol"

Kol laughed, finding great pleasure in getting a rise out of his brother. He raised his arms in mock surrender. "Alright, keep your hair on! Where's my beautiful niece, anyway?"

"Hope is with Hayley. She's taking her round to meet those who haven't met her yet and those who did not know she was alive until now. She'll be taking her to the nursery soon, once the speeches are over with." Klaus spotted Davina walking towards them and continued "If you're going to babysit her later perhaps you should take your girlfriend. Could use someone to balance out your bad influence, Kol."

"I'll have you know I have matured! Haven't I, Davina?" Kol looked towards Davina, placing a kiss on her head as she smiled up at him.

Klaus looked at the pair, approving of the relationship that had formed between his younger brother and the young witch who was once his enemy, but had recently proven herself to be as loyal to those she loved as he was. He left the two in a loving embrace and went looking for Elijah, whispering in his ear, before the two made their way to the balcony to commence the toast of thanks.

The music stopped and everyone looked towards the balcony where Klaus and Elijah stood with a glass in handing, looking every bit as powerful and supreme as they had ever been in their thousand years on earth. They were the Kings of New Orleans and their reign would be prolonged and prosperous while they commandeered the respect of those they ruled before them. Klaus cleared his throat and began his toast.

"Family and friends, I am honoured that you have joined me here, tonight, as I pledge my heartfelt thanks to those who have helped take down my estranged brother, Finn, and The Destroyer, Michael, and in doing so, helped protect my family. My daughter Hope is alive thanks to my brothers Elijah and Kol. Hope's mother and my dear friend, Hayley. My protégé, and a man I very much consider a part of my family, Marcel. My enemy turned ally, Davina, and Camille…" Klaus' eyes found Camille in the crowd and he shot her a flickering smile before turning his attention back to the group. "My brother, Elijah, has always said that 'Family is power.' Never has a truer word been spoken. I don't claim to be an honourable man and I have amassed my fair share of enemies over the years but I am humbled by the overwhelming support for my family's ascendancy. I can promise you this: Under the protection of my brothers and I, this city will thrive.

Before I commence the festivities, I have one further thing I'd like to add. My brother, Kol, fought alongside me for the safety of my daughter. I made myself a promise to make it up to him once this was over and I'd like to make good on that promise by offering my home to you. If you accept, this will be _your_ home, brother, and you will be welcomed with open arms." Klaus spotted Kol in the crowd, grinning from ear to ear. He mouthed the words 'Thank you.' Klaus winked back, raising his glass, his eyes on Kol as he gave a final thanks to the guests for coming.

Within minutes the party recommenced and Klaus turned to Elijah, who enveloped him in a hug so tight that even Klaus felt the pressure of his embrace. Elijah held Klaus at arms-length and looked at him with such pride that it left a lump in the hybrid's throat. Elijah had made it his life mission to find redemption in his brother; whatever the cost, at the expense of himself, at times. He saw a goodness in him that no one else could see and he clung to that whenever times were tough and Klaus repeatedly let him down. Relentless, he would not give up. This was his moment of validation.

* * *

><p>Elijah searched the crowd for Hayley and came across her on the fringes of the dance floor. A soft smile played on her face as she observed the guests who were lost in the music and laughter, enjoying themselves immensely. For the first time in a long time, she was content. Elijah hesitantly stepped towards her, cautious in his approach, as if Hayley were a rare bird, ready to take flight at any moment. Hayley sensed his presence and smelled his familiar smell, before she saw him. She turned to look him in the eyes for the first time in weeks. It felt like home.<p>

"Elijah…hi. You look handsome, I must say."

Elijah breathed in deeply, awed by this vision of the Hayley of old. He had missed her terribly. "Thank you. You…well, you're always…"

"Elijah lost for words? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day." Hayley replied, teasing the vampire. Elijah laughed, slightly embarrassed, desperately trying to maintain his composure.

"Where is Hope?"

"She's in the nursery. I've left Kol and Davina to watch over her."

Elijah nodded in acknowledgement. "Look, I wanted to apologise if I've been distant lately. I just wanted to give you space."

"No need to apologise, Elijah. The truth is, I needed space. However, I feel like I'm in a place where I can finally come to terms with everything that happened and how that implicates my feelings for you; but that's a conversation for another day. Tonight is a night for a dancing…Shall we?"

"It would be my pleasure." Elijah extended his hand to Hayley and she tenderly placed her hand in his. The touch of her hand in his, left shivers running down the back of Elijah's spine. Hayley's reaction was similar, as goose bumps made their way along her arms. Two hearts broken along the way, Two souls damaged irrevocably by the pain of separation, somewhat mending as they swayed together, letting the music and the heat of their bodies pressed against each other warm their hearts, healing their soul, ever so slowly, every so surely.

* * *

><p>Klaus spotted Camille standing alone, with her head bowed. He headed towards her and noticed that she had a melancholy expression on her face, as she sipped a glass of wine.<p>

"Camille?" Camille's downcast expression changed to a glowing one the minute she acknowledged Klaus' presence.

"Boy do you scrub up well." Camille answered, a coy look on her face. Klaus smirked, pleased, yet somewhat surprised with her brazen approach.

"I had no choice in the matter. It is my own party after all. I've got Elijah's high standards to live up to in the suitably dressed department." Camille nodded and looked down, the dejection slipping back into her face. "Might I add, that you look beautiful, Camille. I don't know if you noticed, but when I spotted you earlier, I was blown away. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"It's amazing what a nice dress, a blow dry and some make up will do for a girl." Camille laughed a hollow laugh, unable to disguise her clear discomfort. Klaus sensed that something was off with her. She wasn't herself.

"Is something wrong, love? You seem upset." The concern was evident on Klaus' face. Camille looked at him, unable to conceal the truth any longer.

"This is goodbye, Klaus."

"Goodbye? Are you leaving already? It's still early, the night has hardly…" before he could finish, Camille cut in.

"I was offered a job in Chicago. I leave on Monday." Klaus stepped back, her admission hitting him like a tonne of bricks.

_She can't go. How can this be? I can't imagine my life without her in it._

In an attempt to change her mind Klaus took her face in his hands and leant in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Camille responded, deepening the kiss. This kiss was entirely different from the kiss they had shared previously. That kiss was full of lust. This one, though equally as passionate, was slow and tender, filled with an array of emotions built up from the first moment they laid eyes on each other in Rousseau's bar.

"_The Hundred Dollar Guy"_

"_The Brave Bartender"_

When the kiss ended, Klaus placed his forehead on Camille's, breathing in deeply, overcome by emotion.

"I have to go." Camille whispered. Klaus eyes closed, the dreaded words registering in his mind. There was nothing he could do. He kissed her forehead and stepped back.

Camille looked towards him, her face awash with pain. "The job is temporary for six months. They might not keep me on." Camille took a half step towards Klaus. "It might be good to get away for a bit. I think we both need time apart. This ongoing cycle of reeling me in then pushing me away is not doing anyone any good. I don't know where I stand with you from one day to the next. It's quite clear you feel something for me but then you back away. It's always one step forward, two steps back with us. If you want me, I'm all in Klaus. It's all or nothing…So when the six months are up, we'll see where we are, how we feel, but for now, this _is_ goodbye…" Klaus nodded in agreement and eventually raised his head to look at her.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked. Camille raised her eyebrows in surprise and Klaus continued. "A good friend once told me that beyond the all-consuming anger and suffering, there are good things in this life. Slow dancing was one of them."

"Wow. It sounds like a pretty wise friend you have there." Camille grinned, the memory of that moment coming back to her.

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that they were right. There is more to life…"

"Yes, there is and _yes_, I will dance with you, Klaus Mikaelson."

Arm in arm they headed to the dancefloor. "Give me one moment." Klaus uttered, before disappearing, only to return a moment later, followed by the sound of their song _Everytime The Sun Comes Up_ playing in the background. Camille's eyes lit up as she listened to the all too familiar track. She felt like they were back there, in that bar; like time had gone in reverse. Klaus smirked, pleased with himself for putting a smile on her face.

"I remember everything, Camille."

Camille looked back at Klaus and shook her head in amazement. She leant her head on his shoulder and they swayed in unison. After a beat, Camille sighed into his body.

"What a beautiful mess this is."


End file.
